


The Lawyers

by L_Ies_Ile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben call Rey kitten, Ben is a little bit of a dom, Ben is an asshole sometimes, Divorce lawyers, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, HEA, HEA even for Poe and Finn, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lawyers, Mention of Family Drama, Mention of neglectful parents, Multi, Panic Attacks, Rey and Ben are lawyers, Reylo - Freeform, Rivals to Lovers, SMUT IS HERE, Sexual Harassment, Sharing a Bed, Smut, mention of past abuse on Rey, past minor sexual assault, poe is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile
Summary: A Laws of Attraction remake but in reylo !!!!!Rey Johnson and Kylo Ren are the most famous New York divorce lawyers, they have been fighting in the courts for years.They are like day and night: she follows the rules, he's on the principle that all shots are allowed to win.One day they find themselves once again face to face to settle the divorce of the famous singer Poe Dameron with his husband Finn.They end up in Ireland for work. But the evening skids and becomes very alcoholic.The next day they wake up in the same bed and married!Back in New York they will have to learn to manage the situation: married in the city but enemy at work.What if the best way to meet great love was to get married first?
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 58





	1. Presentation of the characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !! Welcome !!
> 
> So excited !!! It all started from a night when I was not sleeping and I watched Law of Attraction! I love this film and at one point I said to myself "why you would not write it in reylo version it could be cool" but I did not dare. UNTIL today I took the plunge!
> 
> I ask you to be indulgent with me, I also have another fanfiction post-TROS which takes me very much, moreover you can go to read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976039)
> 
> I promise you there will be moments of anxiety but I guarantee you that the end will be happy!
> 
> I'll do my best to do all of it in time !!!

I will introduce the characters to you. If you prefer to be surprised over the chapters, DON'T READ !!! 

EDIT: I started this story BEFORE the Cara Dune's actress turned out to be a very VERY unpleasant person. I leave her character in the story but I don't endorse the actions of the actress. Cara's character is as I would have liked her to be : cool and gentle !

Rey Johnson, Lawyer, graduate of Yale, working for the cabinet Dune, Calrissian & Djarin. Adopted daughter of great actress Maz Kanata.

Kylo Ren. Lawyer, graduate for Harvard. Senior partner at the cabinet Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt. Son of Leia Organa and Han Solo.

Leia Organa. Daughter of the famous billionaire Anakin Skywalker who made fortune in the aeronautical & military industry. Senator. Married to Han Solo.

Han Solo. Jetsetter. Became famous for a popular adventure show who tested its candidates in a jungle. They had to survive through trials to win a golden icon.

Luke Skywalker. Son of Anakin ans brother of Leia. A famous lawyer now retired in his Hampton manor.

Lando Calrissian : retired lawyer. Funder of his cabinet. Old friend of the Organa-Solo-Skywalkers.

**Dune, Calrissian & Djarin cabinet** : Jannah took over the shares of his father Lando Calrissian when he retired.

Din made himself known by fighting for the rights of discriminated people including the LGBT + community and Lando took him on his team.

Cara was the youngest woman to have her name at the head of a firm.

They continue to bring to life the values of Lando: integrity.

**Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt cabinet :** Renowned for serving the interests of the powerful, financial tycoons, unscrupulous business owner.

Rey's friends : Rose Tico, a well-known writer, author of the famous fantasy series "The blood of the stars" and her wife : Kaydel Ko Connix, a very influent instagram blogger.

Ben's friend : Armitage Hux. Lawyer at the same cabinet. More a collegue than a friend.

Poe Dameron : hyper famous rockstar, high-school ex-friend of Ben. Married to Finn who managed to become a famous designer of women's clothing.


	2. There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was reading the words written on it, frowning slightly, but she immediately recovered herself and smirked tensely at her client.  
> On the note was written: Learned from Mayfeld's secretary that he has been replaced today by a new lawyer, his name's Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !!!! I hope you're all well !!! This is the first true chapter !  
> The title is from the song New York by Alicia Keys! It's so great !  
> I hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate to tell me in the comments what you like or not!

"Frankly Rey honey I don't understand why you don't make more of an effort to get men interested in you."

"I don't want anyone to be interested in me!" Rey retorted without looking up from her smartphone.

"You know I read somewhere that the majority of women who say they don't have time for a relationship actually feel very lonely." Maz supported, glancing piercingly over her D&G sunglasses.

Rey contested exasperatedly: "And what _I_ _know_ is that this kind of speech is just a reflection of our patriarchal society for which a single woman is always an aberration even in 2020!

"And it's bad for the skin ..." Maz continued without listening to Rey

" _What_?!"

"My skin is more beautiful when I have an adventure" smiles mutinously Maz

"You _always_ have adventures!". In her inner heart Rey thought that it was not so much the adventures that made Maz look beautiful as the innumerable plastic surgery operations that she had had. On average, it was done at least once a year. But Rey refrained from making her remarks out loud, she would never hear the end of it otherwise.

"And my complexion is superb _QED_ " concludes Maz. "You on the other hand ..."

"STOP! We stop there!" Rey burst out 

Maz widened her eyes a little behind her glasses in front of Rey character and turned her head towards the window of the taxi: "As you wish ..."

Rey sighed as she turned off her cell phone and reached out in a gesture of appeasement: Maz was what she had most like a mother and she didn't want to hurt her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be brittle," she apologized.

Maz smiled, signifying that she had not taken umbrage. Rey tried to restart the conversation on a less slippery subject:

"What's his name by the way?"

"Chewie !! I can't wait for you to meet him! You're going L-O-V-E him!"

Maz was completely crazy about his new darling, a very promising basketball player. The older she got, the younger they were, of course adults, but Maz was still old enough to be their mothers. Her escapades fed the scandal press.

"You should see his shoulders! And his abs! It's to damn a saint! And he knows how to do things with his tongue that--"

"No it's good, I got the idea !!!!" Rey stopped her, raising her hands, not wanting to hear more and especially not wanting to have certain images in her head ...

"Don't be scared," laughs Maz. "Oh we got there I think"Rey glanced out of the cab window and checked the address in her notebook. It was there.

"It is a mansion from 1887 which is around 1,200 square meters without including the outdoor swimming pool and the garden," said the young real estate agent. He made them go from room to room reciting his lesson perfectly.

"It would be perfect for an actress like you! I already imagine you as an accomplished housekeeper giving superb receptions". He smiled a perfect artificial smile, basely flattering Maz who replied with small smiles, minauding, playing her shoulders, drawing attention to the _deep_ cleavage of his jumpsuit.

Rey pretended not to notice it but when Maz slipped her arm under that of the young man she couldn't help looking up at the sky.

He threw a questioning look at Rey who stood aside looking bored to death while strumming on his smartphone with a pout. Maz gestured with her hand: "She's my friend, she's just watching. Shall we continue?" she asked with a beguiling smile.

They passed into a sumptuous dining room with stuccos on the ceiling, monumental fireplace, crystal chandeliers, varnished table and upholstered armchairs.

"This view of the dining room appeared in the latest Vogue shoot! Admire the hand-carved fireplace! Perfect for family dinners!"

"Excuse me? What was there here and there?" asked Rey, who seemed to be coming out of her reverie. It pointed to square locations of varying sizes that looked lighter on the wall.

"A Picasso and a Monet if I remember correctly! Mr Pryde has an impressive collection of art but it is not included in the sale. If you will follow me ..."

They went from room to room, each more luxurious than the last. The highlight of the show is the underground swimming pool carved out of marble.

Maz could not restrain an exclamation.

"Isn't it?" Cried the agent. "Mr. Pryde earned $ 60 million with his latest patent."

"6O million ?! As much as that ?! My god" let Rey escape.

The little game was coming to an end, she had everything she needed.

"Frankly Maz, I don't think this house is made for you" Rey began to get impatient.

The agent turned to her, frowning."I find that ... _small_!" she dropped contemptuously.

"I find it small!" repeated Maz, laughing, raising her glass of wine to her lips.

"That's all I found to say and then I had everything I needed."

They were seated at the Bagatelle restaurant, an address serving fine French cuisine and which was located a few minutes from the hotel they had just visited.

Rey pulled out of her purse the Vogue magazine she had bought in the first bookstore she had seen on their journey.

She quickly leafed through it and finally found the pages that interested her: a photo report of the new collection from the latest fashion designer. Not lending any intention to the models, she concentrated on the furniture.

"So the Picasso and the Monet in the dining room are no longer there as well as the large Louis XVI buffet ..." she recorded in her smartphone.

Maz only listened to her with one ear, elegantly tasting his salad, making little smiles every time she saw a well-known face with "My _darling_! It's been so long! You must come and visit me this winter in the Hamptons ... "

"The Vigée Le Brun in the library has been replaced by worthless photographs of Crete. The Berthe Morisot has been replaced by a poster of the last film by Clint Eastwood and if the horrors of the entrance are indeed Mirots then it's me who am! "

Maz giggled, patting her mouth with her towel. Rey put the magazine down, sighing in contentment. Her excitement was palpable.

"Mr. Pryde's scam will be exposed today and I will extract _tens_ of millions of dollars from him"

"For _someone else_." Maz pointed out to her who couldn't see how exciting it could be. "Where's the fun in, Rey?"

"Victory" she replied with conviction.

Maz shook her head as she readjusted her towel: "You will say what you want Rey, but in my opinion, it is only a way of fending off your frustration in your emotional life."

"Mum !"

"Chh Rey! How many times have I asked you to avoid this word when we are public!" Maz hissed, glancing furtively around to see if anyone was within earshot.

Rey rolled her eyes. Maz wanted the general public to see her forever young and to be called "mom" reminded her of her age. Rey giggled internally, in less than 2 seconds anyone could find her age on the internet.

"Sorry Maz." She reached for her hand on the other side of the table and squeezed it: "Thank you for your help! This poor agent didn't suspect anything, I was able to snoop around as much as I wanted!"

"At your service my dear! Especially if it is to distract cute men."

Rey was dropped off in the financial district of Manhattan where the law firm she worked for was located. She kissed Maz on the cheek, promising that she would call her later after her hearing and ran off to buy coffee at the nearby Starbucks. Usually, she always took tea to take in her thermos but today she needed a good coffee in order to be on top to kick the buttocks of the opposing party. A delicious _vanilla latte_ in her hand, she joined the stream of elegantly dressed businessmen and women who returned to their work after the midday break.

The sun would be seen again on the windows and the frameworks of the skyscrapers, the day was announced well definitely.

She entered one of the skyscrapers, saluting the security guards and hurried to reach the elevators before the flood of employees barely wavered on her Louboutin high heels.

As the door was closing, a hand stopped one of the doors. Din Djarin, one of the three owners of the firm hastened to join her.

"Phew, I almost got caught! How's it going Rey?"

He gave her a warm smile. Din was 45 years old. He was the one who hired Rey when she left Yale after seeing her at work in an eloquence competition for law students from Yale and Harvard. At the time Rey couldn't believe her eyes when at the end of the final she had lost he came to introduce himself and congratulate her on her journey. Grieved by defeat, she was greatly surprised when he handed her his card and asked her to call him when she had finished her studies.

She hadn't really thought about it until she graduated, thinking that he had probably acted out of pity. Din Djarin was an excellent lawyer, reputed, the right-hand man of Lando Calrissian himself an eminent member of the New York bar. Being a lawyer for this firm was the dream job that Rey had had during her studies. She knew the biography of their members, the smallest details of their won and lost trials ... But Rey told herself that she did not have the talent to be hired. It's therefore almost certain that their interview would not lead to anything that she had called Din after her graduation. To her surprise he remembered her perfectly and had shown himself to be very cordial and reassuring.

She called on a Friday in June. On Saturday morning, she received an official letter-headed by Dune, Calrissian & Djarin cabinet, with an employment contract attached. The following Monday she began her probationary work with other young lawyers.

Through hard work, without counting her hours of doing the paperwork and the minor tasks of junior and senior lawyers, Din took her for his right arm. She had learned more in two months of work when a year of college. At 26, Rey had become one of the firm's youngest junior partners and it was only a matter of months before she became a senior partner.

Din was demanding but always pleasant, patient and above all honest. The firm was renowned for defending, among other difficult cases: cases of sexual harassment, discrimination, ecology ... very often of people isolated against lobbies or big companies. These cases were not particularly profitable, but it brought a lot of publicity to the firm. They thus represented many companies, celebrities ...The firm thus had the reputation of being honest but eccentric. Like Din. He was elegant but was not necessarily wearing the " _tailor-made suit-tie-case-tie_ " combo. Today, for example, he wore a superb cashmere bottle glass sweater with midnight blue pants and Italian shoes and his legendary fine beard and mustache. As far as she can remember Rey had never seen him completely shaved.

"Very well, thank you sir" replied Rey with a smile. She liked Din very much, he was a good boss. Spontaneously giving you a generous bonus in recognition of all your voluntary overtime or in the event of large business wins. The kind of boss who worried about all of his employees, from the security guard to fellow lawyers. Who sent boxes of chocolates, flowers for birthdays. Who reassured you before trials, restored your confidence in case of failure, always ready to help or give advice.

"Today is the Pryde divorce hearing, right?"

Rey nodded silently.

Hands in the pockets of his corduroy jacket, Din absently whistled.

"Hey Rey?"

She was in the middle of the corridor leading to her office.

"You go girl!" Din stretched out his two arms forward, thumbs up.

Rey smiled as she walked over to her desk, it felt good to be supported.

"This little piece of - of - shit!" yelled the future ex Mrs. Pryde after Rey informed her of the latest developments. She was a lovely young woman in her thirties dressed with great taste in a Dior tailor. On her neck hung a set of ruby flowers surrounded by diamonds and matching earrings.

"This stuff is common" tried to appease Rey. "We will find them.""And luckily," she smiles, "I've already had to face Bill Mayfeld in similar cases. He's a good lawyer, but I can see clearly in his games." she assured him with a confident smile.

Suddenly she saw her faithful assistant Zorri leave her office in the open space of the corridor and rush to her office with a note in hand. Note that she confided to her without saying a word.

Rey was reading the words written on it, frowning slightly, but she immediately recovered herself and smirked tensely at her client.

"Are we going?" she suggested to her client.

On the note was written: _Learned from Mayfeld's secretary that he has been replaced today by a new lawyer, his name's Kylo Ren._

_All in all, the day might not have been going so well_ Rey thought as she went to the elevator.


	3. The are sirens all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I can take whatever I want...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! I hope you are well ! Thank you so much for your reading and kudos !! It mean the world to me especially in this difficult time. If you follow me on twitter you maybe know that I try to end my life and I have been save by my friend on twitter and reylo discord so if I'm here today it's thanks to you !!! 💖💖
> 
> Sorry about the delay but I alternate the new chapters between this story and my other fanfiction and the latter gave me a hard time. It will probably be the only chapter before summer. In fact during the summer I am with my family as much as possible so no time to write.
> 
> The title is from Empire state of mine by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys. I made a play on words: in the song the sirens refer to the noise of the service cars like the firemen, the police but here I chose to use the term siren in the sense that Rey is mysteriously attracted by this strange lawyer ...
> 
> Good reading ! 💖💖
> 
> And I now know how to include moodboards so don't hesitate to check out those from the previous chapters!
> 
> TW: we see a little panic attack as well as eating behaviors that could be problematic. Read the tags please !

One of the cabinet drivers had dropped them off outside the courthouse. At this time of the afternoon there were not many people. After having passed security and proof of their presence in the establishment, they headed for the courtroom. Their heels clicked on the marble floor, drawing the attention of the other people present. Rey usually savored this moment, the march before the fight, the moment when she knew she was ready to do battle, sure of herself and of her preparation. Invincible.

But not today. Today she maintained a calm facade that she was far from feeling. She wasn't used to having all her habits turned upside down just before a hearing. She liked to fight with all the cards in hand, especially on who represented the opposing party. His strong points, his weak points, his way of pleading, which was his connections. Having no idea who she was going to face upset her deeply. She felt like she was Yale's newbie again. The one that the other students made fun of because she didn't come from the right environment. The one that nobody would have bet on. Vulnerable.

Rey had survived until now by maintaining a strict routine, the slightest change in her life had great repercussions on her stress and her mental health. That's why she had become a control freak.

"Understandable," said her therapist. "Given what you've been through as a child, you need a stable environment. It will take time for this to work out. The fact that you recognize it is already a good thing."

Rey mentally did her breathing exercises while maintaining a forced smile while listening with one ear to the whining of her oh so annoying client.

"What does it mean ?" squeaked Jane Pryde. "Is that a bad sign?"

"Nothing at all" tried to appease Rey. "Only that your future ex-husband has hired a new lawyer, that's all. A certain Kylo Ren."

"Never heard of this guy," said Jane.

"Neither do I."

"He is new in town" informed Zorii who followed them, her tablet in hand undoubtedly looking for any piece of information about the newcomer.

Rey tried to regain her inner calm, she had a considerable advantage: that of pleading at home, she knew the judge, the case on her fingertips. This change confused her, but in the end it didn't change much. Is not it ?

"It makes me nervous," Jane moans, fiddling with her ridiculously opulent ruby necklace as they climb the few steps that separate them from the courtroom.

"Oh that's okay don't worry" tried to appease Rey by rubbing her arm. "A new lawyer who has never pleaded in New York can never beat us now no matter who the man is?"

With her big smile, her perfect intonation Rey knew she could convince anyone. She could easily sell coffee to a coffee merchant.

"In no case should you be alarmed" she reassured her, taking her hands. "I can't be beat at this game!"

Rey slammed the bathroom door behind her and locked the latch before collapsing on the lid of the bowl.

She knew what was going on. She had had them in the past. Although not for a long time. It must be said that everything was going well in her life now, everything was going to work and from a personal point of view she had fun with her friends.

So this new panic attack caught him off guard. She felt her heart speeding up and pounding, sweat appeared on her forehead and her palms were sweaty, her fingers were starting to tremble.

She opened her breathing app and tried to reverse the situation:

"It's good, it's good, it's going to be fine."

_Breathe_

"No problem. "

_Breathe_

"You are going to make it. "

_Breathe_

"Yes, it will be fine."

_Breathe_

"Be with me"

She rummaged in her bag looking for something to eat that would comfort her. Rey had a tendency to eat when she was stressed, much to Maz's chagrin for whom sugar was the greatest enemy.

She pulled out a chocolate cupcake bought after going to Starbucks. It was her favorite cake, a ritual. Before an important audience she would take one and if she ever won she would take one too. As a result, she was known to the bakery whose employees wrapped the cake for her as soon as she set foot in the shop.

She opened the package with waved hands and bit into the shiny chocolate dome. She swallowed it up in three bites, not taking the time to savor the rich flavors of cocoa and the delicate crispy paste. She emitted a few appreciative "Mhh" and smacked her tongue against her palate.

She felt her cell phone vibrate. It was her two best friends Rose and Kaydel who came to the news.

She silently blesses Zorii. She was more than an assistant or a secretary, she was a true friend.

She nodded, her morale was boosted:

"OK"

_Positive attitude_

She got out of the cabin, quickly checked to see if she had any traces of chocolate, put a few locks behind her ear and straightened her hair before opening the door and taking out her head high, a confident smile on her lips.

She found them waiting in front of the courtroom.

"Are we going?"

She entered the courtroom. She no longer took the time to contemplate the many rows of varnished wood, she knew them only too well. She greeted the usher guarding the door with her chin.

The three of them stopped, confused: in the area reserved for the opposing party, a man was lying behind one of the desks on one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs. He had his legs outstretched in front of him under the table, his head tilted back, one elbow resting casually on the wood.

"Is this Enric's new lawyer?"

Jane made an amused little pout. The three women glanced at each other conspiratorially and gained their seats by condescendingly looking at this man.

Jane and Zorii sat down on the chairs reserved for them, opposite the opposing side, suppressing amused chuckles.

And Rey had almost pity on him now as she narrowed the empty space between the two desk.

She detailed him with her gaze: a somewhat asymmetrical face with an aquiline nose with features relaxed by sleep. Young, a little older than she maybe. Pimples. But most of all what she noticed was those swollen, full lips and those silky black hair falling back. A face not perfect when looked at closely but which, taken together, was harmonious and beautiful. And no doubt very expressive awakened. Indeed, he exuded an aura of power and nonchalance. Besides, Rey remarked that although his suit was of the best workmanship, he did not wear a tie. Amazing to say the least. Din was the only lawyer she knew — at least so far — who didn't systematically wear them.

He was tall, really very tall. Rey wondered where she would get next to him. And muscular. She couldn't help but notice his broad shoulders, his massive stature accentuated by his shirt and jacket.

A sleeping giant.

He still hadn't emerged. A little annoyed, she patted him on the shoulder with the tip of her pen.

He stirred a little while letting out a groan but did not come out of the torpor.

_We were not going to spend the evening there!_

An idea crossed her head: mischievously, with the tip of her pen she scratched the inside of his ear.

It was radical: his face woke up immediately, his mouth grimaced, he shook his head to try to get rid of what was tickling him and suddenly opened an eye.

Rey had to call on all her will not to take a step back so much that black eye surmounted by a frown frowned intently.

He looked at her with an open eye, a frown, a small grin at the corner of his lips.

He straightened up in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Comfortable?" asked Rey sarcastically

"Not really" replied the mystery lawyer, running his hand through his hair.

Rey took the opportunity to reach out to him and make the introductions: "Rey Johnson, I'm Mrs. Pryde's lawyer."

He was still staring at her so intensely, scanning her face with gaze, almost in disbelief.

"Rey Johnson," he repeated, finally shaking his hand.

"That's it! The lawyer from--"

"The lawyer I have heard so much about" he cut her off.

Rey stopped short, unsure of what to answer. She could hardly return the compliment - if it was one - considering that half an hour earlier she had no idea of her existence.

Fortunately, he spared him the dilemma of answering:

"I found it pleasant by the way" he smiles mischievously, touching his ear.

Rey tried as best she could not to succumb to that smile whose irregular teeth made all its charm.

"I realize that you have just familiarized yourself with this file and I wanted to notify you that- WHAT ??? !!!" she interrupted when she saw him pointing at her mouth.

"You have something there," he replied, pointing to a point at the corner of his lips.

_Shit !_ However, she had checked that she had no trace of chocolate.

She rubbed the corner while continuing: "Anyway, we got to know some asset-"

She was forced to stop when her index finger landed without authorization in the corner of her mouth and pulled out a small brown crumb.

"assets accumulated during -"

_What was he doing examining his finger?_

"-accumulated during the marriage were not taken into account, dd-I therefore realized what I think is a fair estimate of the missing goods" she concluded, raising her voice to try to hide her disorder.

"Are we a fan of the chocolate dome?" he asked her mischievously.

Before she could scathingly answer him, he pulled himself up and stared at her, joining his hands, stating categorically:

"I make no agreement"

"Who spoke about agreement?"

"Unless you want to pay me - he took his smartphone out of his inner pocket and took in a series of numbers - _this_."

He showed her the screen, there were a lot of numbers.

"Amount I will win during this trial, plus the costs of course"

Rey looked at him wide-eyed, incredulous. This guy's pellet ...

"Are you kidding me or what?"

"No, I was trying," he replied, stifling a chuckle. " Nothing ventured, nothing gained "

Rey turned on her heels, there was no point in wasting more time.

"You know, I can take what I want ... Mrs. Johnson, right?"

Rey turned and stared at him for a fraction of a second before looking away:

"We'll see"

She didn't know if she should detect a threat in his deep, deep voice. Rather, he said that as a certainty.

She returned to her desk and sat down next to her client while Enric Pryde made a triumphant entry into the room, dressed in a suit which was to cost the monthly salary of the ushers and clerks together and noisily greeted his lawyer.

"Great news," she hissed at Jane. "Mr. Ren is a moron."

She took out a small case from her handbag and began to take out different highlighters which she classified by color.

She felt a certain look weigh on her. She turned and glared at the other side of the table.

He seemed to be holding back a laugh, his elbow resting on the table, his fist in front of his mouth.

Seeing that she had pierced him up to date, he threw her a "Very pretty!" mocking by making the gesture of perfection.

_He's fucking laughting at me the asshole_

Rey had never wanted so much in her life to win a case. Just to see this little pompous, charming and mocking grin pass out of this pretty mouth.

"Please stand up, audience number 66 is open!"

All got up at the announcement of one of the ushers. Judge Holdo entered and went to sit down.

Generally people in the courtroom mistook her for someone nice because of her hair color, which was considered eccentric. Indeed she wore her hair in a slightly wavy square and colored purple. And it has always been.

But Rey knew better than that: Judge Amilyn Holdo could get into cold rage and become your pain in the ass in the blink of an eye. Especially if she had a slightly overly condescending man in front of her.

Rey knew her well enough to have pleaded divorce cases before her.

She smiled inside, luck was with her, Kylo Ren was going to have a funny surprise.

"It's Judge Holdo," she whispered to Jane. "Often on the side of women in divorces. A real ringworm for males."

Jane looked with satisfaction at her future ex-husband.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" The judge gathered her papers before continuing, raising her head and sending - to Rey's amazement - a warm smile to her opponent:

"Mister Ren! I see you are back on the East Coast! When I told you that the California sun was hot!"

Rey couldn't believe his ears. How long has Judge Holdo been so nice?

"I followed your wise advice and I put sun oil on your honor." Kylo Ren was charming outside. The judge meanwhile pursed her lips to hold back a smile.

_Better and better, he grunts the judge ..._

"Who wants to open the debate?"

Kylo Ren turned his head to watch her answer and it was only then that she realized that she had continued to scrutinize him completely inquisitive.

She cleared her throat and stood up, smoothing her skirt.

"Your honor, I would like to postpone a hearing. We have learned of a disparity in the inventory of the couple's assets, namely works by masters of great value and--"

"May I interrupt your honor?"

And the judge accepted.

He turned to Rey, one hand in his pockets, for a bit it seemed like he was going to whistle: "You mean paintings that sort of thing?"

"Absolutely," replied Rey carefully, who had the unpleasant feeling of falling into a trap.

He took a bundle of photographs from his briefcase.

"Paintings like these?"

"That's right," swallowed Rey. _How could he have known, he had just arrived?_

"Morisot, Picasso, Monet, Vigée LeBrun ..." enumerated Kylo with disdain. "Yep! Not too my style, in his place also I would have donated"

Rey leaned toward him. _Donated_?

"Because that is what Mr. Pryde did, he donated it to several orphanages so that they could support themselves. The Niima orphanage for example ..."

Rey felt herself go pale. It could be a coincidence. _He couldn't know. Could he?_

Kylo did not realize the confusion of his colleague and continued:

"Anonymously of course. But I am surprised that your client didn't tell you anything, Mrs. Johnson because you see it's her signature at the bottom of the donation document." Kylo put a duly filled sheet of paper under her nose, accompanied by a sly smile.

_I can take whatever I want_

Rey only glanced quickly before turning her head towards her client who was showing all the signs of the person who had hoped to hide something and had been discovered.

Rey was going to have to try to save the furniture still had to give him time ...

"Your honor, I agree with Master Johnson, I would also like to postpone a hearing." Kylo tried to hide his triumphant tone.

"I have only just taken over this case and I have had only a short time to do in-depth research, in particular I have a series of -hmm- unequivocal snapshots of Mrs. Pryde in the company of a young man."

He cast an amused look at Rey who was too stunned to answer and turned her head to Jane. The latter had her head bowed, her eyes closed, a living image of the person who hoped not to be caught and who was finally counted.

"I have the pictures elsewhere if you want to--" continued Kylo slyly.

"It will be fine, Master Ren!" interrupted Judge Holdo, who pursed her lips to suppress a smile. She lowered her hammer "I grant you a week, the audience is up!"

Kylo gathered his things by making a victorious wink at Rey and went away accompanied by his client who gave him great slaps on the back.

"A young man ?" Rey hissed in a low voice so that no one could hear him.

"He was my sports coach" whined Jane.

"We need to talk!"

"I was stupid," Rey hammered, nervously tapping the tip of his style on his desk.

"Don't-say-nonsense-Rey" whispered Maz on the other end of the line. Rey knew that at this hour her mother was doing her muscle building routine. Considering the grunts she heard she must have been squatting.

Calling her friends and mother was the first thing she thought of when she got to her office. To be honest the second thing, the first was to open a package of chocolate candies.

The situation was completely out of her hands: now that it was established that her client had had an extramarital affair, nothing prevented Pryde from enforcing the terms of the marriage contract, namely that her client would not receive a penny. She was going to have to save the furniture ... what was left.

"I would have discovered what Pryde had done with the paintings, that's why I wanted a postponement of the hearing. But this guy caught me off guard, result I pass for an idiot in front of the judge speaking of scams in the valuation of goods when everything was legal and my CUSTOMERS KNEW! " ends up screaming in frustration Rey. "What do I pass for afterwards, even if my client manipulates me!" sighed Rey

"Don't be so dramatic Rey you--"

"Wait mom, Rose is calling me"

Rey took out her vibrating smartphone and put it on the speaker.

"Hey baby Rey! How are you?"

"In your opinion ?" replied Rey pitifully. She was no longer used to losing like that, she had a taste of bitterness on her tongue.

She heard Rose's wife Kaydel speak in the background:

"Who the hell is this guy! Give him his name and I'll do a social media scan!"

"It's nice Kay but Zorii is already doing it."

"Put me on the speaker Rey, I need to conspire with your friends!" Maz ordered into the other phone.

Rey sighed, it was going to spin, she felt it.

"Do you want him dead?" asked Maz

"Mum !"

"From a social point of view" clarified Rose

_Mhh tempting_

"I have never faced someone like him yet. He is ... He is, rhhaa I don't know what, I don't know if he's just lucky or if he has ... a lot of talent "ends up admitting Rey by stuffing another chocolate in his mouth.

"What does it look like ?" suddenly asked Kaydel who obviously had managed to snatch the phone from Rose's hands. "He is cute ?"

"I didn't notice," Rey lied. _Liar, liar_ hummed the little voice in her head.

"Yes I want to see his head!" adds Maz

"He's too old for you mom" Rey mocked gently. "And then you have Chewie" she reminded him.

Through the glass walls of her office which opened onto the open space where the assistants sat, among other things, she saw Zorii get up quickly and run towards her office as fast as her heels allowed.

"Quick he goes on the 2!" she urged, turning on the flat screen.

A journalist appeared in court that she had left earlier.

_"Today was the hearing for the Pryde divorce, a divorce I remember -"_

"Put the 2 girls!" enjoined Rey

"We spoke with Kylo Ren, Mr Pryde's lawyer"

Kylo appeared on the screen like a movie star, smiling at the camera, an air of nonchalance on his face. Photogenic at will, Rey found.

She heard exclamations on the phones as Kylo said, "We find Mrs. Pryde's requests totally inappropriate -"

"Didn't you see that this guy was cute ?!" laughed Kaydel

"An unusual beauty but I agree!" approved Maz.

"Hush! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"He's just your type Rey!" Kaydel said cheerfully. "Do you have his number?"

"Ok this is the time when I say goodbye to you!" Rey announced, cutting off the call without listening to the outraged protests of her friends and mother.

She returned her full attention to the screen:

"Mrs. Pryde's cause does not stand up, she is as likely to succeed as a chocolate in the sun." he punctuated his last sentence with a sly smile while touching the corner of his lips with his thumbs, staring at the camera as if he wanted to send a message.

_The bastard ..._

Rey took it for what it was: a challenge, he knowingly provoked her.

He was quickly going to be disillusioned, Rey had never backed down from the difficulty, she had fought tooth and nail to get where she was and she would only have respite when she had beaten him to such an extent that his stupid little satisfied charming smile would have disappeared from his face!

"Ok _Mister Ren_ I accept the challenge!"


	4. New York, I Love You but You're Bringing Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To both of us dear Rey ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I am finally back !!! I hope you are well !
> 
> Small clarification: from this chapter you will regularly have a paragraph with what Rose writes as she takes inspiration from our two lovebirds to write her new bestseller ^^
> 
> The bar really exists, to get there you have to go through the vintage telephone booth of a restaurant and dial 1. The wall then opens onto the bar. Curiosity that dates back to prohibition when bars were banned!
> 
> Please note that this chapter contains allusions to past assaults on a minor. So really don't read if 1-you are not of age, 2-if that bothers you 3-if you don't want to read skip the italicized paragraph that starts with "Approach my child".
> 
> Warning 2: Rey is taking old medication to calm her anxiety attacks without seeing a doctor (she is really in a panic). ESPECIALLY DO NOT REMOVE AT HOME !!!!!!
> 
> ATTENTION 3: Sexual harassment at work from Palpy / Snoke / Plutt (seriously are we surprised ?!).
> 
> PLAYLIST: [ “New York, I Love You but You're Bringing Me Down” by LCD Soundsystem .](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5kM3iwYVi0)
> 
> A song that fits well with Rey's horrific memories, her difficult past.

Rey stared at the skyscraper for the tenth time in a row, looking inside her for the courage to enter the lobby and wondering for the hundredth time how the situation had come here.

The day before, after turning off the television she had immediately summoned Zorii to expressly ask her to drop what she was doing and seek out any information on this _Kylo Ren_. What Zorii, as a particularly efficient assistant, had already anticipated. Hence the fact that her assistant salary was much higher than that of her colleagues.

There was a saying that knowing your enemy was a half-won fight, and Rey intended to apply it to the letter. In a few hours she would know absolutely everything about him, from formal to private: address, parents, if he had had dental braces, which schools he had attended, his school records, whether he was a dog or a cat and his brand of boxer shorts!

« Didn’t finf anything" Zorii confessed to her amazement a few hours later leaning on the _Please don’t tell_ bar sipping her martini with Rose and Kaydel. "This guy is a ghost"

"You mean it doesn't exist legally? Kaydel asked distractedly, photographing her hot pink cocktail from an unlikely angle and expertly wielding the filters to make a trending instagram post to her millions of followers, along with #girlsnight #havefun.

"Not really," Zorii replied. She turned to the bartender and motioned for him to refill her drink. “I find him in the New York Bar but that's it. I didn’t even find what university he did his law school at. And doing research on all the law schools in the country would take a colossal time. "

"Which I haven't," Rey said, waving her cocktail stick in her glass and pouting. "We only have a week. By removing the weekend ... "

"And by searching with his date of birth?" Rose suggested.

"Anyone know her? Zorii asked sarcastically. "If I had it, it is a long time since I would have looked through the different promotions year by year and I would have found. "

"All I know is he's coming back from California," Rey sighed. “But even there there is no mention of his name in any court documents. Just a membership in the bar… ”

"So that would mean he would never have argued in court? He begins ?" Rose wondered.

"Highly improbable," Rey snapped. "He was too comfortable for a newbie fresh out of school. But the absence of traces means that his cases never made it to trial. He may have been good enough and managed to make arrangements to avoid it. "

"Or he's got a false name," Rose said, her face lighting up enthusiastically. “A double identity! "

Kaydel silently gazed at her wife then: "What you have in front of you ladies is a bestselling author looking for ideas for a new novel!" .

Rose affectionately stuck her tongue out at her: "You have to admit that it's very James Bond...". Her hands fluttered unconsciously towards her purse where Rey knew she was holding a notepad where she threw any clue that came to her mind. Her brain must already be fueling to produce a summary, Rey was ready to bet her next salary on it.

"Anyway, we're stuck," Zorii sighed, refocusing. "Unless he contacts us before the next hearing with documents showing his law firm address. From there we could try to glean information "

"Have you thought about his connection to that old Owl-do?" Rose suddenly asked.

Rey shook his head, "Already searched, he never pleaded in front of her. One more mystery. How could Holdo who was the epitome of severity and never addressed more than two kind words in a row to someone could be so cordial to this guy?

"I bet they slept together!" Kaydel said happily to ease the mood.

Which worked but it failed to provide any clues, Rey spat out her cocktail through her nostrils with a cough and tried to force out the images that had just appeared in her brain.

"It's still unbelievable that this guy left no mark behind him. In 2020 and with the profession he has, this is normally impossible. Rose observed thoughtfully, patting Rey's back as she continued to wipe her chin. “I wonder what's behind it. What do you think baby? She asked Kaydel.

But baby "Kaydel" had just been accosted by two particularly excited girls who had recognized her and absolutely wanted a selfie with her because "we-adore-you-you-are-awesome-too-beautiful-and-kind !! ! " and Kaydel was momentarily busy posing.

Shaking her head Rose turned to Zorii:

"Zorii ?? Hey ! Are you with us? "

Zorii stared into her phone, checking the notification that had appeared. Her eyes widened in surprise and she glanced quickly at Rey.

" What's the matter ? "

"I had put an alert to let me know if anything new was posted on Ren. And a firm has just updated its lists of employees ... "

She hesitated.

"And? William & Buff? Crooke & Larry? Which cabinet? " Rey urged her.

"Rey you're not going to like it…" Zorii replied slowly with a contrite look.

Rey thought quickly: Zorii had no reason to be uneasy. Unless Ren was hired in her cabinet and de facto became her direct competitor. Which would really suck. But this was unlikely, generally new arrivals were announced before their arrival by management for the sake of transparency.

So that wasn't it and Rey couldn't see. Unless…

_No…_

She felt her stomach tie knots, _it couldn't…_

_Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt_ has just posted his file online. "

_Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt_ The name echoed in Rey's head as if someone had yelled in her ear.

The mastodon. The pet peeve of any lawyer. The enemy. The massive cabinet of the powerful, the billionaires, the dishonest businessmen who were willing to ignore the fees and not to be too careful about the method used to achieve their ends. And all this with the belief that you could never prove anything. The lawyers who worked there were just like their three creators: talented, intelligent, devious and always having blows ahead of their opponents, never shying away from baseness to win.

Rey closed her eyes in nausea, clinging so tightly to the bar counter that her fingers were white. She had dreaded this moment. And the nightmare had just come true. So far she had been fortunate enough not to argue against lawyers at this firm and had kept her distance but it looked like the luck had just turned… They had left her alone all her years, so why now?

Already this morning she had had a strange feeling when Ren had mentioned Niima's orphanage. She had believed then that it was a mere coincidence, he could not know, her file was sealed. But now, knowing who he was working for ...

She opened her eyes as she felt Rose rub her back. She and Zorii were staring at her worriedly and Kaydel, who had heard the firm's name, was trying to dispatch her admirers.

"What does his file say?" She asked in a blank voice.

"Not much actually," Zorii replied with a frown.

_Kylo Ren. Member of the New York and Los Angeles Bars. Specialized in financial affairs and divorces._

There isn't even the university he graduated from. Just a picture. "

Zorii handed them her smartphone: the photo was in black and white. And she made him even more intimidating. Dressed in an expensive tuxedo whose white shirt and jacket stretched over his chest showed off his impressive musculature. His dark hair neatly styled into smooth curls framing his angular face. A face whose dark eyes devoured the lens. Like a hunter staring at his prey. There was a feeling of power and power in him. And arrogance.

And Rey had to make a colossal effort to stop finding him attractive given what she had just discovered.

"Apparently he's a junior partner," she heard Zorii say distantly.

"He looks like he's older than Rey and if he's really that good he should be a senior partner already, right? Kaydel wondered.

But Rey knew better than that. If Ren was in this firm it had to be a fucking good lawyer. Despite the firm's hateful reputation, she had to admit that their lawyers were among the best in the world. Regardless of rank, if he was there it was for good reason and not by accident.

She wasn't sure she was at the bar anymore, she was somewhere else, turned back years. Years that she had so far repressed more or less successively to the bottom of her memory. Memories passed before her eyes: the smell of waxed wood from the desk, the books on the wall neatly stored on padded shelves, the firm hands holding her, that sinister laugh ...

_“Approach my child, don’t be afraid. Come and sit down "_

_The little girl with the hair tied in three funny little balls obeyed, keeping her eyes down, and came to perch on the man's lap who chuckled contentedly. The more docile she would be, the faster it would be over. Then she could go back to her room and try to forget and pretend everything was okay._

Except nothing was.

And so it’s why Rey now stood in front of the enormous bronze Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt plaque at the entrance to the glass building, one of the most impressive in the neighborhood. All the facades were made of giant windows on which the sun was reflected. 55 floors. Next to Dune, Calrissian, & Djarin and its 35 floors looked like a mosquito.

She wanted at all costs to get information on this guy and tried to see clearly in his game. There was no way another boomerang came back to her head in court like the day before.

She had rejected the pleas of her friends begging her not to go.

"Who knows what these sick people are up to? Kaydel pointed out.

"I just have to try to clear this up"

"At least take you with someone" Rose suggested.

"No, two people it immediately gives the impression that we come to look for something. While being alone I can pretend to come and discuss the file without seeming to. "

"You should warn Din," Zorii suggested. "Do you remember the Marrisson case? "

_The main witness of the colossal embezzlement of the Marrisson company who had "committed suicide" just before the trial. No proof. Marrisson had been whitewashed._

“What about the Lewis case? "

_The complainant withdrew her sexual assault complaint against the boss of the Thrawn aerospace company when all the evidence was gathered. Never had witness intimidation been proven._

"What about the lawsuit against Scortech who threw their chemical waste into the rivers?" And the case--

But Rey once more shook her head as Zorii continued her listing. She knew these things by heart. It had fueled discussions for months in legal circles, with each twist it started again for another round. Everyone knew that Snoke, Palpatine & Plutt went out of their way to make their clients relax. Din had even once darkly joked that they must have had a black box for their dirty business and that you better not know what was in it.

Shivering Rey had wondered if her name was in it or her parents'.

No way to tell her mentor. What was he going to think? That she wasn’t able to handle a tough opponent. And that would be the worst effect when she had her sights set on this promotion to senior partner. Her holy grail. She wanted this promotion. She needed it. No one has ever been named so young. Even less a woman. She wouldn't let anything or anyone get in her way.

Very few people knew her story and it was very good that way. She already felt that there were enough people in the know. Especially considering that one of them was her ex.

She hadn't told her mother yet. She didn't need Maz's worries on top of those of her friends and hers. She had had another panic attack after returning home. Also in prevention of this day, she had rummaged in her pharmacy and had ended up getting her hands on one of her old bottles of pharmaceuticals which dated from the time when she had treatment for nerves. Without thinking, she had taken two at the outset to calm down.

She wasn't much better but she was in control. She knew she was risking a lot and we weren't just talking about losing a lawsuit.

She checked her makeup, hairstyle, and outfit using a small pocket mirror. Perfectly smoothed bob, doe eyes, greedy lipstick, little 50s top and Gucci pencil skirt, dizzying black Louboutin pumps and Hermès leather handbag. Small scarf tied like an air hostess. Perfect.

Rey took a deep breath and walked into the hall.

In her most confident and seductive walk, Rey walked over to the receptionist responsible for welcoming and orienting anyone stranger to the office. All smiles Rey told her she was coming to see Kylo Ren.

" You have an appointment ? The hostess inquired.

Rey didn’t have one. Obviously. And hostess Yama Dex had sensed it. She had hoped to confuse her and convince her to let her go upstairs. It had always worked in the past but she was playing in another division here.

"Then I'm afraid--" the hostess began with a mock apologetic smile.

“Ah Mrs Johnson, I was waiting for you! » A woman exclaimed behind them.

Rey whirled around and found herself facing a statuesque blonde measuring at least six feet tall and Rey from her five feet tall felt tiny next to her.

"She's with me, Mr. Ren is waiting for her. "She snapped to Yama's attention who mumbled a" Sorry Mrs. Torth. "

The so-called Mrs. Torth led her through the employee portico and led her to one of the many elevators.

Rey was on the alert, who was this woman? Why had she just saved the day? Was it a trap? She had agreed with her friends that if they didn’t hear from her by 11 am they should call the police.

_Hopefully, it doesn't come to that._

As soon as the blonde had stepped on the 53rd floor she turned to Rey, her hand outstretched:

“I am Phasma Torth. Kylo Ren's assistant. "

Ah. That already answered a question, Rey thought, shaking his hand. Kylo Ren's Zorii.

"I was responsible for preparing the case and everything related to it. Including you. A nice course I have to admit. "

It answered the question of how she recognized her.

Rey observed her discreetly. A platinum blonde bob, alabaster skin, piercing blue eyes that pierced you, an athletic look highlighted by a superb dress with metallic reflections and further lengthened by the pair of vertiginous python heels she wore.

Having nothing more to say to him, Phasma ignored him and began to strum her tablet, the very face of efficiency and perfection. She was almost intimidating.

Rey thought it best not to end up on the opposing side.

_Oops. Too late._

Phasma invited her to follow her along a luxurious hallway with minimalist decor but arguably worth more than her annual salary.

You have to explain to me why the less paint on the canvas the more expensive it is. For $ 20, I'll do the same to you, Cara grumbled once when it came to redecorating the premises.

The setup was pretty much the same as in her office.

On one side of the corridor, the open space where the assistants were assembled and on the other the large lawyers' offices with elegant glass doors giving a glimpse of luxurious furniture.

Phasma led her to a waiting room.

"Mr. Ren is in a meeting right now. I'm going to go tell him and see if he can slip away. "

She spun around on her heels and with long energetic strides walked up the hall.

Rey waited, took the opportunity to try to find an angle to strike up a conversation. She had no reason to be here - neither agreeing nor asking - except to be fishing for information - she was going to have to play particularly close.

But oh luck! The fax machine had broken down and the documents about the donation that they were to fax to her had not arrived. Or at least that's what she was going to tell him.

Ten minutes passed then fifteen, twenty ... Rey looked from time to time in the hallway but did not see Phasma come back.

Her eyes wandered over to the glass wall of the office opposite Phasma's.

_Kylo ren_

_Junior associate_

Through the door one could see cardboard boxes stored all over the room and furniture wrapped in bubble wrap, a sign of a recent installation.

No one was paying attention to her in the hallway.

Just a glance.

It was a bad idea in every way. Walking into an office uninvited was rude at best, criminal at worst. But hadn't Din always praised his initiative?

Making her decision before it was too late, Rey quietly left her chair and slipped into the office.

The mural had just been redone there because of the lingering smell that hung in the air.

The room was in contrast: walls and ceiling an almost blinding pure white and furniture in jet black ebony.

The office was particularly massive. He must have looked particularly powerful behind. Square in the no less imposing leather armchair.

The shelves were almost empty except for the law books that came out of a box and just took their place there and model airplanes of all kinds.

_So Mr lawyer you want to be a bird, huh?_

A lounge-relaxation area was set up in front of the office made up of a luxurious leather sofa which smelled like new. On the coffee table an adorable porcelain tea set decorated with roses, still wrapped in their protection awaited. It clashed in the ultra modern decor of the office.

_Sentimental?_

Several paintings were still wrapped and placed against the walls, and Rey thought she saw Japanese calligraphy and prints.

_Astonishing._

The clear image she had of him so far was starting to crumble.

_Certainly someone particularly complex._

No photo except the one posed next to a model of a young man posing with a smile and proudly in front of what appeared to be an airplane, a gleaming black helmet in his hand. The photo looked old considering the color.

_A father ? An uncle ? A grand father ?_

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps approaching in the hallway.

_Shit ! Shit ! Shit !_

As she rushed for the door, she hung up a stack of files on a corner of the desk. Files which obviously fell to the ground in a very loud and audible from the corridor dull sound.

_Shit !_

She grabbed the stack, put it back as best she could, and rushed for the door just as a man grabbed the handle, gazing into a wad of papers:

"Hey Kylo I wanted to know if you had any information on the current account of the Pol case — OUCH !!!"

Rey apologized flatly but continued on her run. She only slowed down breathlessly when she was in front of an elevator. She frantically pressed the call button praying that the doors would open before Phasma and Kylo made their appearances.

_Hurry, hurry, fuck hurry !!!_

Her calm demeanor had cracked, her pulse was on the ceiling.

The door finally opened with a little ding and she finally rushed in, not feeling safe until the doors closed.

She tried to catch her breath. A smile dawned on her lips and she pulled out her phone to warn her friends. She definitely had something to tell them, this getaway wouldn't have been for nothing in the end.

Because, rushing out of the office, her gaze had caught two frames fixed to the wall. Like any good lawyer, Kylo Ren had displayed his pride in being who he was. And so - like her and so many others – his diplomas were pompously framed and proudly displayed.

And she had had time to read the following words: _Harvard University ... confer on Ben Solo ..._

Being called to the 55th, in the holy of holies, was either a very bad sign for you and your position in the cabinet, or on the contrary your lucky day.

Kylo used to go to these kinds of dates to learn from his three mentors and hadn't dreaded them for a long time.

He was greeted like a son by the three men: Steve Palpatine, his son Andre Snoke and their partner Leon Plutt honored him with manly hugs and benevolent smiles.

And even Palpatine's Doberman Ochi had greeted him enthusiastically, his nose and tongue out.

"So how's your coming back my boy?" Palpatine asked casually, ringing the bell for some tea.

"It couldn't be better," Kylo smirked, settling into one of the armchairs, absently scratching Ochi's head as an assistant burst into the spacious office pushing a cart carrying an opulent tea set in front of her.

"You haven't wasted your time I think." Rather let the assistant set the cups on the table and when she pulled away he leaned forward to pinch her buttocks to her dismay, accompanied by a particularly salacious "thank you kitten".

"Enric called to thank us and sing your praises," Palpatine informed him.

Kylo gave a small smirk and Snoke gave one of his rare smiles.

"How do you feel about the girl?" He asked

Kylo replied cautiously, "She seems pretty talented to me…"

Palpatine gave a mocking chuckle, the purest contempt etched in each of his many wrinkles: “Pooh! She may be talented, but it's not just talent that makes it so fast to get to her job. Going under the desk and getting on all fours works great too! Djarin must have taken advantage of it!

Plutt and Snoke laughed loudly and Kylo forced himself to emulate them. These kinds of remarks were commonplace from his mentors. He had struggled to get used to it. And now he was feeling a great embarrassment: Phasma had given him a complete rundown on her and if anyone had drooled and worked to get there it was Rey Johnson.

But Kylo knew better than to voice that sort of opinion out loud.

"You've never been faced with such a test before, it seems to me," Snoke pointed out. "This is the first time you've come face to face with someone who is so gifted and cute besides it seems ..."

"Don't worry, thanks to your teachings I won't be seduced," Kylo reassured. "She can always try to use her charms to her advantage, it will be in vain. "

"We'll see," Palpatine whispered, finishing his tea grinning with one of his unfathomable smiles.

"Thank god FINALLY! "

"Hello to you too Phas’," Kylo replied, stifling a laugh.

" Very funny ! What could be so important ?! I've been waiting for you for over twenty minutes in front of these sycophants of assistants who piss off my head! "

"What is so important? ""

"Imagine that while you were imagining the New World Order, a certain lawyer showed up and is waiting for you in your waiting room ..."

Kylo couldn't stop his stomach from leaping.

"Rey Johnson is here?" "

"Affirmative little genius!" "

"Did she say what she wanted? "

Phasma shook her head: "I found her at the reception where she said she was coming to see you, that's all I know"

Kylo swallowed, nervous. As soon as he laid eyes on Mrs. Johnson - _Rey_ \- he had a strange sensation. He had found it hard to take his eyes off her beautiful face. He had felt mysteriously drawn to her and whatever he said to his mentors, he felt seduced. He must have used all of his willpower to pull himself together and not spend the rest of the audience staring at her.

Seeing her mouth stained with chocolate, sorting her pens by color, she seemed like a breath of fresh air in this rigid professional environment.

It had been enjoyable to face her in court, to thwart her already well-drawn plans. He hadn't planned on taunting her but it had been stronger than him, he had always been competitive and it had been instinctive to piss her off to see how she would respond.

Part of him knew she wouldn't surrender without a fight.

So much the better, he would love a good fight, he would only have more merit when he won the case.

"Let's go see what she wants! "

But when they arrived in front of his office it seemed that the bird had flown away without delay. No big deal, he would face her shortly.

"I told you so" admonished Phasma "If you had hurried a little ..."

"On the other hand, I didn't know I was expected ..." Kylo countered as he returned to his desk and moved a box or two, hoping to put off the standings until later. But it was without counting on Phasma who had decided to be apain in his ass.

“The storage will not be done by itself! » Phasma hissed

Ben looked at her with the eyes of beaten dogs: "Phas’… "

But Phasma just gave him a dismissive look over her shoulder as she returned to her desk: "Not even in your dream, Ren!" "

Kylo groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

_Laziness_

"Remind me why am I paying you?" "

“Because I'm one of the best legal assistants in town. "

Phasma had returned to lean against the glass wall staring at Kylo without flinching, completely impervious to the underlying threat any other employee would have detected. "And I warned you that if you wanted an assistant to make you coffee and take care of your chores you could look elsewhere! "

"And" she added with a mischievous smile. "You support me as I am because you adore me! "

Kylo stifled another growl so as not to admit defeat. Phas ’was always right. One he had never had to complain about her job. And he had had the opportunity to fully appreciate her talents when she had been forced to take sick leave and had to resort to other helpers. It had taken three of them to do the work that Phasma was doing on her own.

And two, she was her best friend.

He proceeded to empty another box when Armitage Hux knocked on the door.

“Ha you’re there! Do you have a minute? "

"I can give you as much time as you want if that means I don't have to empty more boxes," Kylo joked.

" I heard ! » Phasma barked from her desk.

Armitage spun around on his heels: "Just a quarter of an hour my sweet, promise!" He whispered to his partner giving her a flirtatious smile while nudging Kylo who was muttering a _"Do you need anything? Bed? Condoms ? "_

"Perfect" Phasma sighed. "But every minute more I'm making you empty a box!" She threatened with her index finger.

At these words Armitage rushed into the office and hastened to unpack what he had come for while watching his watch.

"I'm done I'm done !!! He hurried to say when the allotted time was up and Phasma made her way to the office, a devilish smile on her face, clawed nails, clearly intending to have the two men empty the boxes through the force if necessary.

She was almost disappointed when Armitage ran away, stealing a kiss from her in the process.

"By the way, Kylo who was the girl that was in your office earlier? "

Phasma and Kylo stared at him then looked at each other.

" What girl ? » He asked hastily although he had a very clear idea of who it must be.

"Big like that" mimed Armitage with her hand. " Brown. Hair squared. I didn't have time to see more, she hit me when I came to see if you were there. She ran away "

"It must be her" Phasma declared "she got tired of waiting and she walked into your office"

" She ? Who she ? Asked Armitage completely lost.

"I'll explain it to you later, Armie," Kylo replied quickly, looking around the room for something that might have been moved or taken away. But what little he had taken out of the boxes was still there. And the boxes were intact.

He was thinking fast. Rey couldn't find anything about their case, he hadn't printed the documents that were still on his computer yet.

And he didn't see her stealing one of his model airplanes.

Phasma must have been right: she had come in to pass the time, must have examined her desk to find out a little more about him, and was afraid when someone arrived.

Nothing serious.

Still.

His curiosity was even more increased.

_So I'm being investigated? I guess why, you can't have found muchon me online._

He loved challenges. And he just got a new one.

He had thought a lot over the past 48 hours as he moved in an emergency and arrived from Los Angeles by express orders of his bosses to take over a case. What was so important about this matter that he was urgently brought back? He had been in Los Angeles for years representing celebrities and corporations for astronomical amounts of money, and the Pryde divorce was by no means so complex or significant. Ostensibly.

He did not understand the keen interest his mentors took in the matter. It was not in their habit to inquire about the slightest advance at this point.

And if there was one thing Kylo was sure about, it was that his mentors weren't doing anything by accident.

What were they up to?

And why insist on Rey Johnson?

Was she the reason for his hasty return?

He was more and more intrigued and attracted to her.

His competitive and playful spirit took over once again.

She had wanted to challenge him in turn. _Catch Me If You Can…_

Well we were going to see that ...

He went to get the American Lawyer magazine that Phasma had highlighted for him along with her topo on Rey. He flipped through it to the page that interested him. That of announcements of conferences.

**Seminar for lawyers wishing to specialize in divorce**

_Benefiting from the presence of the best lawyers in the country blah blah blah_

He skipped the little spiel and went directly to find the names of the speakers.

_Donal R. Winson, Karin Roberts… Rey Johnson…_

He knew the old lawyer Ackbar who organized the seminar, he grabbed his phone with a smile, an idea had sprouted in his head: he was going to need to show old Ackbar the favor he owed him and his secret boot cleverly hidden in the ceiling ...

_To both of us dear Rey ..._

**Rose's writing notebook**

Talented lawyer ~~James Sam Pete~~ Bill Carlson is known in court for being afraid of nothing and no one. And to have no qualms. But one day during a case he meets the promising lawyer ~~Daisy Reine~~ June Rider who refuses to be intimidated. Determined to find out more about him in order to find his weak point, she will dig into his past. And find nothing. Who is this ghost, brilliant lawyer who is not on any register? What is the dark character hiding? What if the truth is worse than


	5. I'm so alone 'Cause, New York's not my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little family history and verbal jousting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are doing well, especially these days!
> 
> A new chapter, sorry for the delay but my return to school was very complicated given the health situation, it's complicated enough to take its marks.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave comments to tell me what you love or not !
> 
> [Moongrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim) gave me a great moodboard, go read her stories, it's amazing!
> 
> PLAYLIST: a pretty sad little Jim Croce song "New York's Not My Home" about loneliness in this big city and that's kind of my idea of Ben here.
> 
> Well, things were spinning round me  
> And all my thoughts were cloudy  
> And I had begun to doubt all the things that were me  
> Been in so many places  
> You know I've run so many races  
> And looked into the empty faces of the people of the night  
> And something is just not right  
> 'Cause I know that I gotta get out of here  
> I'm so alone  
> Don't you know that I gotta get out of here  
> 'Cause, New York's not my home  
> Though all the streets are crowded  
> There's something strange about it  
> I lived there about a year and I never once felt at home  
> I thought I'd make the big time  
> I learned a lot of lessons awful quick  
> And now I'm telling you  
> That they were not the nice kind  
> And it's been so long since I have felt fine  
> That's the reason that I gotta get out of here  
> I'm so alone  
> Don't you know that I gotta get out of here  
> 'Cause New York's not my home  
> That's the reason that I gotta get out of here  
> I'm so alon  
> Don't you know that I gotta get out of here  
> 'Cause New York's not my home

"Ben Solo ??? On the other end of the line Rey heard Kaydel's voice go up an octave. "Like in Organa-Solo?" _This_ Solo??? "

"Uh maybe ??! Rey replied, uncertain.

"Seriously Rey honey, don't tell me you don't know WHO the Organa-Solo are ?? !! "

Rey rolled her eyes as she heard Kaydel's almost dismissive tone, unlike her, she wasn't a famous professional Instagrammer, she doesn’t all the gratin. From her work she knew many important personalities but mainly New Yorkers.

"Uh ... I think so" Maybe it was the politician? No an actor? Rhaa she no longer knew

She heard Kaydel breathe an exasperated sigh, "Okay I can be there in like 30 minutes. Rose are you coming with me or not? » The communication scrambled and ended up cutting off.

Kaydel ended up arriving 40 minutes later dressed as if she was going to shoot for Vogue dragging behind her a Rose who was moaning because she was writing. And she was just writing a fight between the two main characters Kira and Stozzri, fight that was to end with their declaration of love and she was being disturbed at this precise moment

Zorii had already started the research and the four huddled in front of the screen.

"So ... Ben ... Solo ... There you go!"

Photos of a younger, almost adolescent Kylo Ren appeared on the screen.

"Ohhh he looks so baby on it !! Zorii exclaimed.

She was right, Rey had before her eyes a young and innocent version of the man she knew. Instead of arrogance and seriousness there was a cheerful smile revealing irregular teeth as well as recklessness. Shorter hair with adorable big ears.

"That's right, he's Leia Organa and Han Solo's son! I was sure given the name! Kaydel interrupted, pointing to official photos of a couple accompanying a very young Ben.

Photos of official dinners, galas, previews. She noticed that Ben smiled a lot more when he was with his parents than when he was alone.

Rey recognized the famous Democratic senator, a figure she had always admired for her fighting spirit, commitment and resilience. On the other hand, her companion was almost unknown to her, she thought she remembered that he worked in the cinema.

"Seriously Rey, do you never watch TV?" Rose asked incredulously. “Han Solo? _Jungle survival_? The TV game? "

Rey shook her head, she knew by name but that was it.

" _Die or not it’s your choice_ movies? Seriously, Rey we really need to re-educate you! Rose protested.

" It's known ? Rey tried.

" You're kidding ?! »Zorii huffed « This guy is a legend. It was the first game show of its kind, that was a hit! He's followed up with modeling and action movies, everyone knows him - except you honey - he's a sex symbol, look! "

Zorii changed the research and it was only bare torsos, manly poses, smoldering looks and grumpy pout. A few videos later watched Rey had to admit he had a lot of charm and his son seemed to have inherited his large build. On the other hand, the expressive amber eyes were rather those of his mother.

“The perfect scoundrel!» Kaydel smirked

" Hey ! » Rose protested

"Rho you know I only love you baby," Kaydel cooed, leaning in to kiss her wife.

"It's true he had a reputation for being a restless person in his youth, he was part of the jet set, that's how he got to know his wife. It amazed everyone when billionaire Anakin Skywalker's daughter married an actor. "

The wedding was absolutely magnificent. Rey figured there must have been several hundred guests seeing the photos. The couple were absolutely gorgeous, Leia in her elegantly understated white dress looked like a princess and Han almost looked like a wise boy except for the mischievous smile and his eyes twinkling with mischief.

But the name Zorii had spoken made her tilt. She remembered that name. She had heard it in another life.

“Skywalker? "

“Leia's biological father. He made his fortune after the war in the aviation and military industries. "

Rey recognized the young man Ren had pictured on the desk.

"But it turned out badly, he started selling shoddy equipment to the military while pocketing hefty contracts. It all came to light when they did quality checks after soldiers died. His wife committed suicide upon learning of what he had done. And he ended his life in prison. "

In the photo the young woman was smiling sadly. She looked gorgeous with wavy hair that cascaded down and pinned flowers into it. Her smile was forced and Rey wondered if she already knew what her husband was doing back then.

"I met Leia at a dinner party, she told me a bit about her childhood" said Rose softly "when the whole affair broke she and her twin brother had just been born and they were entrusted to the rest of the Skywalker family and friends of her mother. Leia took the name of her adoptive parents, the Organa, and Luke that of his father. "

"Wait Luke? "Interrupted Rey who had just connected the information together " like in Luke Skywalker the lawyer? "

"That's him" Zorii confirmed

Luke Skywalker… Rey leaned back in her chair to think. Everyone knew Luke in the business. He was the same character as his sister but in a lawyer version. Equally committed. And someone good. He would have been quite in his element in the cabinet. She had even hoped to do her internships under his tutelage but learned that he had retired years before.

"Did something weird happen at the end of his career? “ She asked “We never knew too well… “

"Yeah, it's unclear. I found a few articles on an embezzlement story but nothing really concrete. I feel like the matter has been covered up, ” Zorii explained, looking through the different pages.

"Okay back to Ben then, what's on him? "

“Not a lot of things in the end, apart from the photos that we have already seen and we find nothing from 2010. I have celebrity articles announcing that their son has been accepted in law at Harvard and after nothing more. I'll call the college later and see if I can try to get his grades back. "

"He probably changed his name around this time," Rey whispered thoughtfully.

This story intrigued her greatly: what could have pushed him to become what he was with such family figures. Okay there was the grandfather but he hadn't known him. And his parents and uncle were great people. Rey didn't understand, a piece of the puzzle was missing.

"For real if he's as sturdy as his father…" Kaydel implied, scrolling through photos of a young, shirtless Han in the jungle.

"Kaydeeeeel," Rey interrupted wearily. She already had enough to deal with her conflicting emotions about Ren without her friends adding more.

"I'm just saying that—"

"Hello ladies"

Din was in the doorway, glasses on his nose and a crisp tweed suit.

“But wouldn't this be my favorite author? “ He marveled when he saw Rose.

At a party at the cabinet Rey had invited Kaydel and Rose and to her surprise Din had not only recognized them but it turned out that he had subscribed to their instagram and religiously liked every post. A friendship was born through evenings at bars, outings to cinemas and book signings.

He walked over to Rose, who was blushing, still touched when she met fans, and gave her a hand kiss with a slight bow.

"I can't wait for the next Blood of the Stars novel! I hope Kira and Stozzri finally have their chances! "

"I can't promise you anything Din," Rose replied with a wink.

Din sat up with a smile and his gaze fell on the naked photos of Han Solo. He raised his eyebrows comically and an embarrassed Rey pounced on the mouse to close the page.

Awesome ! Being surprised by your boss during work hours looking at actor photos. Just great ! She couldn't wait for this hellish day to end so she could go home, run a bubble bath while eating ice cream from the jar.

"I was coming to see where you were on the Pryde divorce but this - he pointed to the photos - is much more interesting."

He wasn't angry, only amused. It was one of the things Rey loved about him, he was extremely open to discussion. Whatever happened he always made sure to hear what the people in front of him had to say.

“In fact we were inquiring about Pryde's new lawyer - he just changed - and we didn't know anything about him because he apparently changed his name. I managed to find his original name and-- "

"Do I want to know _how_ you got this information? "

"Uh, we’re going to say it wasn't really illegal? "

Din smiles proudly: "You have learned well what I taught you: _know your enemy as yoursel_ f"

He leaned over to the photos, "So what's the connection between this mystery lawyer and the famous Han Solo?"

"He's his son. Kylo Ren is -was- Ben Solo. Son of Han and Leia Organa. Grandson of Skywalker tycoon and nephew of lawyer Luke Skywalker. "

Rey saw Din's eyebrows widen in surprise. "And how's it going?"

She hardly hesitated, she wanted to prove that she could manage on her own but with Din it was different he was more of a friend than a boss.

"Difficult. He's tough. "

"Have you spoken with Jannah?" "

Jannah Calrissian. One of the three owners of the firm along with Din and Cara and who had taken over the firm from her father Lando. Rey didn't see her very much, she depended more on Din.

" No why ? "

“Because her father is very close to this family. You could even say that he and Jannah _are_ part of the family. "

He turned to her, "She can help you: she and Ben were brought up together. "

Rey was now standing in front of Jannah Calrissian trying not to appear intimidated. Jannah impressed her immensely. She was the great chief of staff. Fair but severe, having had to make her place in the community by standing out from her influential father.

She had just updated her on the latest developments.

Jannah seemed lost in thought, pacing her large office.

"Do you have a picture of him now?" "

Rey handed her smartphone with Ren's introduction page displayed.

Jannah smiled tenderly and touched the screen. “Woa he's changed so much! "

"It's been a while since you've seen him? "

Jannah began to count on her fingers: “10 years. I last saw him at our prom before going to college. "

She sat down across from Rey with a sigh, "As far as you know the whole story if you have to face him."

She took a framed photo from her desk and put it in front of her. The whole family was gathered: Han seated on a sofa, his feet on the coffee table, his arms wrapped around the shoulders of a laughing Leia. Sitting on the floor stood Luke grimacing with Jannah and his father and a woman Rey assumed was Jannah’s mother. Tight against Leia stood little Ben, who was writhing in laughter.

“Ben and I were raised as a brother and sister. Ben's parents weren't really there: Leia was immersed in her political career, Han was spending his time on sets and Ben was in the middle of it all. He was mostly with us or his uncle. He hardly saw them until they took him to parties to claim the perfect little family. "

The note of sarcasm was evident.

She showed her a picture of her and Ben dressed up as pumpkins and ghosts for Halloween. “We were the surrogate family. Ben was in pain that his parents were away, it was crisp and clear but as long as we were there he was fine. And then everything changed in teenage years when I lost my mother "

Jannah's eyes were filled with tears: “We moved away, I was in a lot of pain and little by little a rift created between us. This is where the situation began to spiral. "

" Spiral ? "

"Yes," Jannah nodded sadly, "it all started to come to the surface: him being put aside, the feeling that his parents didn't like him. He started to be quite violent, both physically and verbally. And one day it went way too far "

“It happened in the last year of high school. One evening when Han and Leia were unusually at the house Ben got angry and threw their four truths at them. The tone rose and it ended in a fight between Ben and his father. "

Rey widened her eyes in shock.

"Yes," Jannah sighed, "the result was not pretty. Anyway, it was decided that Ben would finish the school year with his uncle Luke, with whom he got along really well. Ben worshiped him, he wanted to become a great lawyer like him. "

"What he has become. "

"Wait, Rey, you don't know the rest. Jannah sighed. “After high school he went to Harvard, I went to Georgetown. I had no more contact with him, what I learned I found out at the weekly family meal. Early in his studies he was doing an internship at Luke’s firm when charges of money laundering and embezzlement were brought against Luke. "

The famous case that ended Luke's career. Rey opened her ears wide, eager to know more.

“And after an internal investigation it turned out that Ben was the culprit. "

"But was he still in school? He had what? 20 years ? " Rey wondered.

“Luke was convinced of his guilt and presented evidence to the family. Overwhelming evidence. Really if it had been presented to a jury Ben was good for a conviction. And as to the question of his youth, Luke said he was like his grandfather, that he had the same greedy blackness in him. "

"What happened next? " Din asked, who so far hadn't said a word, listening intently.

“The sequel only confirmed the suspicion: the rest of his studies were funded by Snoke. Ben was probably already working for him when he defrauded. No doubt he had an agreement with Palpatine's cabinet to ruin an adversary. "

She looked up at Rey. "If I'm telling you all this is to be on your guard Rey, if he could have betrayed his family at this point he's ready for anything. Not to mention the education he received in that cabinet. "

Rey stood up, swallowing, "I'll be careful."

Jannah turned to Din as soon as the glass door closed on Rey.

"What? "

"You haven't told her anything about the work Cara is doing for your uncle right now…" Din pointed out as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"And why would I do it?" Luke is just guessing! Tell him Cara please! " Jannah begged Cara, who had just walked into the office and was busy punching the sofa cushions to soften them.

"If you want to hear me say that your Uncle Luke is delusional then I'm afraid--"

" Shit ! "

" As you say ! And based on some preliminary research I think that's just the tip of the iceberg. "

Cara handed some documents to Din who began to peel them, his eyebrows rising higher and higher.

"Luke might not be an old fool," he commented as he handed the documents to Jannah who quickly went through them in turn.

" Shit ! She swore again. "If they ever know we're on this trail ..." She didn't finish her sentence, her colleagues knowing full well what she was implying. We weren't joking with the Palpatine clan. Unless you want to die.

“I took two months to find this witness. Most of the rest are either dead or retired. They are not watching them, they think Luke had his fill seven years ago and he will not reopen any investigation. There is little risk I think. "

Jannah took a long look at Cara. The firm's third shareholder was brilliant and combative. She was also very resourceful and was very involved in cases where careful and risky investigations were required. She trusted him but one point tickled her.

"If they don't suspect, then _why_ Ben is reappearing now? After all this time, why exactly _now_? "

And their lack of response was what worried her the most.

What were these bastards still up to in their cabinet?

Rey had heard Jannah's warning but she couldn't be afraid of him. He was arrogant and seemed devious, but part of her couldn't match these alleged crimes with his past. She couldn't explain it to herself, but for her it didn't fit. There were several things she hadn't told her superiors ...

 _Skywalker that idiot_ chuckled his voice. He often spoke in front of her, after all what did he have to fear from a little girl? She probably didn't understand a thing.

_A jerk in love, easy to handle ... So easy. Such great potential but what a pity he did not want to go further ... tss tss Anakin ..._

Admitting this would lead to questions about her past, they would have to be answered, rethought and she was already thinking enough about it, especially now that her opponent was working in their cabinet. She wouldn't say anything unless she had to. But she became more and more certain: if _he_ had been able to manipulate Ben's grandfather, what else could he have done? Could a 20-year-old college student really do such a massive fraud on his own?

Rey vowed to open her eyes but decided to give Ben - no Kylo! - the benefit of the doubt.

The weekend had passed at full speed, Rey trying to find something to counter the Pryde divorce disaster while Maz made the headlines by officially posing with Chewie, Kaydel paraded for Prada at Fashion Week and Rose worked on that "damn fight scene!" while speaking with the writers of her films. As a result, they had not been able to meet and discuss what Rey had learned. It would be for later.

The new audience was fast approaching (4 days) but before that she had her talk at a training seminar.

Mr Ackbar, the voice still so thunderous despite his age praised her: "- one of the most brilliant lawyers in the town (Rey tried to smile modestly) of New York, first out of her promotion at Yale and the youngest junior partner at Dune, Calrissian & Djarin… ”

There was some applause and some approving murmurs. Glancing around the room, she spotted some lawyers she had already faced - and beaten - on trial. Obviously they were looking to improve.

The door to the room suddenly swung open, cutting Ackbar off in his speech and Rey dazed, saw _him_ enter with a conquering step, still dressed in the same informal chic - without a tie. He sat in the only vacant seat next to Rey who was looking at him completely bewildered. She felt like she was witnessing a disaster in slow motion.

He on the other hand seemed very satisfied with his introduction:

"The world is small eh ?! » He sent her with a smirk.

“And here is another brilliant lawyer who agreed at the last minute to replace Mr Canady who encountered a last minute impediment. "

 _Rather a cancellation without explanation of his participation_ , Kylo sneered inwardly. He had done well to keep in touch with Ackbar, in the end, it could still be useful.

"Some say that arrogance hides a lack of talent, but I can assure you it's quite the opposite! He practiced in Los Angeles and he's never failed ... "

Rey couldn't help but turn her head towards him, her bar assumptions weren't that wrong after all.

He had leaned back on the chair, legs crossed, hands on the table, surveying the room with a superior gaze. There were beautiful handwriting notes in front of him but Rey knew he wouldn't use them like during the trial. They were there to give the illusion that he too was not perfect and that his opponent had a chance. A decoy.

"… The late Kylo Ren! "

New applause. He had the nerve to salute like he was a star!

Rey leaned towards him so that no one else could hear:

"Haven't you a tie, sir -I've-never-known-failure-" she hissed as Ackbar started a lenient talk about divorce these days.

He sniffed mockingly, "One of two things. Either you instantly got hold of me for some inexplicable reason or you are flirting with me. "

Rey couldn't believe his ears! This guy’s self-confidence !! She kept her polite smile and answered between her teeth:

"I leave you a clue: the first is very true..."

And could not stand it any longer she hissed the question she had been holding back since his arriving: "What are you doing here?" "

"Could you be a little more grateful?" "

" Sorry ? » _What was he talking about ???_

"You'll see…" he motioned, motioning for her to be silent, his finger to his mouth.

" But I--"

“… Rey Johnson! "

Ackbar had finished her speech, she hadn't heard a word of it and now it was her turn to speak!

Disturbed, she stood up to the applause and to her surprise Kylo Ren stood up to let her pass, warmly applauding. She went to the pulpit and began her essay on _How to Be a Divorce Lawyer Today_.

Kylo couldn't help but stare at her intently once again during her speech. As in the court audience, he found himself bewitched by her charm. Her intelligence, her eloquence, the way her adorable mouth moved, her beautiful hazel eyes that shone with passion… everything about her fascinated him.

"So here's my advice: Divorce shouldn't be a pain in any way, it is an opportunity to explore the complex sentimental labyrinth that unites humans. "

She finished her presentation with flying colors proving that she hadn't been a finalist in the eloquence contest for nothing.

She returned to her seat to the applause and her neighbor was once again clapping energetically.

" Well done. Bravissimo." He even pulled her chair up to her to sit down as Ackbar resumed his speech.

Rey was about to thank her opponent when she saw him slyly push a dome, _her_ chocolate dome towards her "Want a piece of it?" He asked with a demonic smile.

No thanks then, Rey wanted to slap him. Her resolutions to give him a chance were definitely over! And how did he know it was her favorite? Did he follow her or what?

" No ? Sure? Never mind ! " And he swallowed the dome suddenly while staring at her. Rey was suddenly hot when she saw his tongue lick his lips and mouth stretch to swallow up the cake at once. Everything was great about him. _Eve_ —

_Get yourself together ! Don't be fooled by a pair of pretty eyes!_

“Mr. Kylo Ren! " Invited Ackbar

He stood up straight away, a smirk on his lips and elegantly walked over to the desk to deal with the practical part.

"Wonderful plea, Mrs Johnson," he commented, still staring at her with a smirk and rubbing the corners of his lips which made Rey want to slap him even more. He openly laughed at her now!

"But this is how _I_ see it: - he paused a little melodramatic - Lawyers are garbage!" 

All eyes were on him suddenly and they heard some laughter. Rey looked at him, eyes wide in surprise, eyebrows arched high. She wondered if she had misheard, such an arrogant being capable of such virulent self-criticism?

"And divorce lawyers are the mold that thrives on that garbage! " New bursts of laughter. The audience was totally won over!

Rey had therefore not misheard. Embarrassed, she squirmed in her chair, rolling her eyes. It was a joke that was not possible otherwise.

“Divorce is the autopsy of the marriage corpse! " He asserted, clapping his hand on the desk.

Not wrong, Rey thought. She had seen couples pass by and sometimes she thought that humans could descend very low to achieve these ends.

"We face people ready to fight with passion but where was that passion when it came to saving their couple mhh? "

Everyone was drinking his words and Rey was cursing herself but she too couldn't take her eyes off his neatly combed hair, his big hands that were waving passionately accompanying his words, the muscles in his back that she could see grow while he paced the platform ...

“Everyone loves gadgets and nowadays with all the tech, smartphones, watches… it's easier and easier to keep an eye on whether your other half is faithful or not. "

Long but vivid explanations of exactly what tools to use followed and Rey daydreamed knowing the subject by heart.

“For example a camera of this size - he holds up a small cube - can take pictures and videos of this quality. “ He hit a button and threw a series of photos and surveillance footage of a woman in an office on the wall.

Nothing in particular so far thought Rey, who was not paying much attention. She couldn't wait for it to be over, so she could go home and call her mom and friends to tell them about the latest development.

"I'm sure even those in the back can recognize the Hermès scarf or handbag"

Hermes? Many people had Hermès handbags, including her. She had it now.

_Wait a minute_

Rey froze. Hadn't he warned her about something at the start of the session? Yes !

She jerked her head up and looked at the screen. She felt herself suffocating. It was her on the screen! In Ren's office! From the angle there was a camera in the ceiling!

She struggled to keep her breath as her brain searched for all possible outcomes and outcomes.

Discreetly she untied her scarf and stuffed it in one of her pockets and kicked her purse out of sight.

"I'm sure the suspect didn't even notice she was being filmed -"

 _You can say that._ She was going to be sick

"- and these images could be used against her to prove the offense of trespassing! "

She felt the bile rise.

Luckily he was wrapping up.

“Remember, none of us do marital law for love. Choose well! Thank you "

He turned away from the audience and glanced at Rey. He barely had time to see her storming out of the room, one hand over her mouth to suppress her heartily.

Strangely his own heart sank. When he had devised his little plan to meet her again and bar her in some kind of game, he had only thought about his desire to face his opponent and try to learn more about this fascinating woman who attracted him and let go of this unwelcome attraction. He had only thought of that. First the cake and then this. He was going to have a little fun and upset her. Point.

So why couldn't he manage to take his eyes off her?

Why did he feel so bad now?


	6. That brings the promise of new love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rey and Kylo keep trying to deny their attraction to each other. Until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! Hope you are well despite the situation. If you are celebrating Christmas I hope it was good!
> 
> I apologize for my absence, between classes and my personal problems it's complicated to have time and motivation.  
> I wanted to thank you for your kudos and your messages, it's really super nice!
> 
> So for this chapter, WARNING READ THE TAGS, I have updated them! There is mention of Rey's past and what she went through (in italics). There is also an explicit scene between Kylo and Rey where Kylo has a slight dom side but it's really light, if you don't want to read skip the paragraph starting with an *. By the way, writing this kind of scene is really new for me, don't hesitate to leave me some advice if you think it can be improved!
> 
> And if you think a tag must be add, please tell me, I'm still new at this !
> 
> PLAYLIST : Autumn in New York by Frank Sinatra or Billie Holliday (there are several versions)  
> Autumn in New York  
> Why does it seem so inviting  
> Autumn in New York  
> It spells the thrill of first-knighting  
> Glittering crowds and shimmering clouds  
> In canyons of steel  
> They're making me feel, I'm home  
> It's autumn in New York  
> That brings the promise of new love  
> Autumn in New York  
> Is often mingled with pain  
> Dreamers with empty hands  
> They sigh for exotic lands  
> It's autumn in New York  
> It's good to live it again  
> This autumn in New York  
> Transforms the slums into Mayfair  
> Autumn in New York  
> You'll need no castles in Spain  
> Lovers that bless the dark  
> On benches in Central Park  
> It's autumn in New York  
> It's good to live it again

"I think you like him » Maz said lying on the sofa.

"WHAT ??? Are you crazy or what ?! » Rey yelped with her hands on her hips, walking around the living room annoyed.

She finally got the chance to let her mother and friends know what happened. Kaydel almost choked on laughter when Rey told them that she had hidden her bag and scarf while Maz cooed about her youth and where apparently she had known Ren's father _very_ well.

By now Maz was comfortable on the sofa in the living room she shared with her daughter. Maz had in fact acquired a gigantic penthouse years earlier at the height of her career, which she had divided into two, one part for herself and another for Rey with the living room, kitchen and dining room in the common area. Kaydel and Rose spent most of their days in the apartment so Maz ended up dedicating a room for them as an office. Kaydel was on a visual conference for a cosmetics line collaboration while Rose perched on the kitchen bar stools listening with one ear to what Rey was saying in order to find material for her new novel.

Rey couldn't believe her mother, usually always on her side, made such assertions.

" Of course ! But I'm also your mother, except in public, ”Maz countered, repositioning her sunglasses on her nose.

"Do you think he knows about me? Rey worried, starting to bite her nails again.

" Your past ? It would surprise me, your file is sealed since you were underage and even Palpatine isn’t so stupid as to tell his employees about his family. "

"Jannah said Snoke and his father took him under their wings…"

"Even with that I still believe Palpatine doesn't know about anything! After all, you changed your first name. Honestly who would think Sarah Palpatine and Rey Johnson are the same person? "

Rey would have liked to be as sure as her mother, but she was afraid. There were too many coincidences for it to be trivial.

 _Sarah Palpatine_ She hadn't thought of that name in years, it wasn't her anymore.

_"Where did you come from little one? The pastor asked gently. Sarah didn't know what it took of her to slip through the badly closed front door and run out of the park of the house, but she did. Maybe it was because what happened the day before with his grandfather was worse than usual. Or maybe it was what he said about her parents._

_“Less than nothing! Especially your dad just good at fucking an employee! » She had tried hard not to cry or he would beat her like every time she cried when her parents were mentioned. It had only been a few months since they were dead but she felt like an eternity had passed. The ominous laughter had frozen her once again, but it was nothing compared to what happened next._

_"He was just good at causing trouble and I still had to get rid of them. One more shit! "_

_Get rid of ? She gasped, not because of what he was doing to her but because of what he had just said. Her parents had died in a car accident because they were "dead drunk" her grandfather had told her one morning, bluntly announcing that she was an orphan and now in his sole care._

_"You should have made me your heir from the start instead of that flabby rag" interjected his uncle Snoke, the illegitimate son. She distrusted him as much as her grandfather. Like father like son, they were as vicious as each other. In addition he frightened her enormously with the big badly healed scar on the side._

_The old man had sighed: "I should have… At least you have family spirit, you understand where the best interest is…"_

_She was no longer there. Physically yes, but mentally elsewhere._

_She was sure of one thing, her parents' deaths were no accident._

_She had run through the forest around the estate for a long time, panicked at what they would do to her if he found her. Terrorized that they realize her absence too quickly and unleash the huge black and tan dogs that her grandfather adores so much in pursuit of her. She didn't stop, even when it felt like her lungs were about to burst_

_She finally found herself in a big city, completely lost, not knowing where to go. She wandered around for several hours in this carelessness and general rush until night began to fall and the streets began to empty._

_She was cold and hungry. She was now in adjacent damp, cold, and dingy alleys. She passed people who were obviously sleeping there. Barely holding back her tears, she looked around and spotted a van distributing hot meals to the homeless._

_Feeling her stomach growl even more she approached shyly and waited her turn. One of the men who served saw her and his eyes widened, he wore a white collar around his neck. Sarah assumed he was a man of the Church as her mother had once explained to her._

_"By all the Saints, where did you come from little one? "_

Too many suspicious coincidences: her sudden change of opponent. The fact that he was the grandson of someone she believed had been manipulated. By her own grandfather. The mention of her orphanage by this same adversary, protected from her grandfather, her uncle. We always came back to our family. It was suspicious.

But Maz was right about one thing: if they had found her, why seek out her? Why now after almost twenty years? Why risk everything again? It was against Palpatine's evil ingenuity.

She had triturated her brain for several days but no solution or hypothesis had emerged. She was fed up. And she was starting to be afraid.

But oddly not from Ren. She was convinced that her intuition on him was correct.

But still had to make him pay for what he had just done to her. And Maz always had the best ideas for that! Or not :

"Mom why are you wearing sunglasses inside ?? "

"Because this" Maz lowered her glasses to reveal bruises around her eyes, indicative of plastic eyelid surgery.

Rey squealed and looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me? "

"You would have stopped me," Maz replied, examining herself in her pocket mirror. “I know it's still bloated but there is already an improvement. I will soon have the eyelids of a teenager "

Rey was pouring himself a glass from one of the many vials of liquor and spirits, trying to avoid Maz's gaze. The sight of the swollen pouches gave her chills. She preferred to return to the main topic.

"Because of him I haven't slept for three days, the audience is tomorrow and I'm going to look like a zombie. Lucky the camera didn't capture my face, I would have been ashamed of my life otherwise ... "

Maz listened with one ear, still examining herself.

"I'm going to wait until he lets his guard down and I'll kick him in the balls! » Rey continued unperturbed, handing her mother a drink.

"Be careful you've never lost an important case yet," Maz advised, stealing Rey's glass to apply the coolness of the glasses to her eyes.

"Yeah he doesn't either apparently" Rey sighed.

"That's what makes him so irresistible," Mae chuckled behind her glasses, rolling the r's.

" MOM ! » Rey exasperated. What pissed her off the most was that she was right.

"I'm sorry honey"

The sentence tilts in Rey's head

" That's it ! Yes !! I apologize to him ”

Maz looked up with a glass in each hand. "Why Rey?" You haven't done anything wrong! "

"Exactly" Rey jubilated, "That's why he wouldn't expect it!" This is the perfect manipulation strategy! "

She stood up and grabbed her cell phone. "He's going to fall for it, he's going to let his guard down and then I'll knock! This guy is not from here! "

"Do you know how adorable you are when you prepare for the coup de grace?"

"Zorii? Can you find Ren's address for me? Or rather no, look for _Ben Solo’s_! "

A few phone calls and a shopping mission later she was ringing the intercom of a beautiful building resembling hers.

She couldn't help but chuckle inwardly when she heard the surprise in his voice through the speaker.

What was she doing here? The hearing was scheduled for tomorrow and he hadn't anticipated that at all. Was she coming for a last minute offer? Was it about his joke a few days ago?

He quickly checked that his living room wasn't too messy and went to open it.

Leaning against the doorframe he had a perfect Manichean vision: Rey Johnson in a black and white tuxedo dress, a perfect wavy brushing and a bright smile on her lips.

He didn't know why but suddenly he was happy to wear one of his black T-shirts showing off his muscles.

"Hello I have come to apologize" Rey said with a smile.

" Oh ? You knock before entering! So it's not always a break-in " he taunted

"It's very funny" Rey forced herself to stay calm "it wasn't a break-in, if you watch this video again - by the way you're paranoid - you'll see your office was open and that I was coming for a meeting. If I stopped by to apologize it's for this strange misunderstanding "And with that she handed him a small paper bag.

He looked very surprised: "I don't know what to say" he confessed, sniffing the bag.

"How about you ask me to come in ? » Rey smirked

 _Okay…_ At least his apartment was tidy. He didn't know why but it was stronger than him that he wanted to impress her.

"Very well" he gave in, nodding to her.

He tried not to hide his smile as she walked past him.

_Breathe Kylo breathe!_

"In fact you're lucky I didn't sue you for the boxes lying around," Rey mentioned casually as she looked around.

A beautiful apartment, but unlike her it was much more modern: minimalist decor, large bright bay windows and a reduced color palette of white, gray and black tones.

Kylo stifled an incredulous laugh, "I beg your pardon? "

"Endangerment in the workplace"

"Did you hurt yourself?" He scoffed while scanning her.

" My wrist. Open your present, ”she urged.

He unwrapped the package and opened the box containing a beautiful dark silk tie.

"Aahh A tie ... really lovely!"

"That way you won't have any more excuses not to put one" Rey smirked sly.

Kylo looked up at the spike she had just sent him. Obviously he was having the backlash from the conference. He loved this little game between them.

_Wait a little kitten you’ll see_

Rey was trying to look away from those eyes that were staring at her like he was hungry.

"Interesting as a presumption," he tossed the tie aside. “By the way, your speech was remarkable the other day. Very original this guide to divorce in the manner of the _little saint nitouche_ »

_Pan! In the teeth_

"I'm a decent person, I resort to the law and especially not to comedy," Rey replied steadfastly.

"Okayyyy" Suddenly he didn't know how to get out of the situation without exploding. She tickled him more and more and he was more and more under her spell. His pants suddenly seemed too tight… He had to find a way to relieve the pressure.

He had an idea.

"An meeting is called then ... So let's not delay! "

And with that he took off his T-shirt revealing a perfectly muscular torso.

" Sorry ? » Rey opened her eyes wide nervously. Was he implying what she was thinking? She tried to look elsewhere, whatever, the framed calligraphy on the wall, modern art paintings ... but still she was hot and her stomach was making waves.

He paused, T-shirt in hand, and resumed staring at her like she was candy.

"We'll talk about it over dinner," he clarified, "and since it was basically your idea, protocol requires you to invite me."

 _Oh_ … She had risen her head for nothing. He just wanted dinner. Nothing more. She should have been relieved but then why was part of her disappointed?

"Okay but do you have something to put on? Like a shirt, a sweater or something? "

Kylo chuckled and disappeared down the hall to his walk-in closet and came out with a white shirt and jacket as Rey called Zorii.

"Zorri? Can you reserve my table at--

"No no no it's up to me" he snatched the phone from her "goodbye Zorii" and hung up.

" Very well ! Rey sighed in annoyance. Really he couldn't help but be annoying. " What do you offer ? "

She didn't expect him to take her to a big restaurant. He had demonstrated on several occasions that he did things his way. And so they ended up in a _Le Chalmun_ bar near his home where Latin music was played with a dancing and energized atmosphere.

He was obviously a regular as he called waiters by name. He ordered for them without letting Rey say a word.

“Romantic isn't it? » He was deliberately provoking her. He hadn't missed the way she had been confused when she saw his torso.

" No ! » Rey replied firmly. The word reminded her of his speech, "What were these morality stories about saving the couple?" "

"Ever wanted to advise your clients to try and make an effort to make things right? "

It was very surprising from him, but even more from a lawyer whose livelihood is in court battles. She suddenly felt like the sensitive boy Jannah had described to her was still there under the hard shell he had built for himself.

“In fact no, each case convinces me a little more that any marriage is doomed. "

That, her past and her love story that had left her in pieces four years ago. To no longer be loved was one thing, but the betrayal that went with it was another ...

He looked at her dazed. He sensed that there was something she didn't want to tell him.

" I see… "

"And that's all, you see ?? "

"Yes I see it is very clear! "

He leaned forward, "Are you dating ?" "

The nerve !

"How do you manage to arrive at this ? » She blushed in spite of herself and he smirked. He had his answer.

" I'm sure that it's not the case "

"Know that it‘s by choice" she began before she could restrain herself, "if you are alone there is no risk of getting hurt when people leave. You more than anyone else with your past should understand this! "

_OUPS! Shit !_

She shouldn't have said that, one she had said too much about herself and two now he knew she knew about his story. She had just knocked down a major card.

His eyes turned almost black. It was almost scary to see. And suddenly his shoulders relaxed and he let out a deep sigh accompanied by a small laugh.

"So that was why you came in my office ... you were looking for information about me ..."

She nodded quickly.

"I imagine you have found a lot of things online about my family." Bitterness could be heard in his voice.

"Oh and I imagine my dear cousin has deforested on my account." Now he almost looked sad.

"Not to be honest, she was sad but also happy to hear from you. And believe me or not, but she was defending you, she was looking for excuses for you. "

He looked surprised. She waited for him to continue but he abruptly changed the subject: "Back to our sheep, why be alone? You are intelligent--

"It's just testing--

" --beautiful "

"- before the wedding -" _wait he finds me beautiful and intelligent_ ???

"I thought the marriage was doomed ?? "

"--If I'm not seeing anyone that's why! The subject is closed "

He didn't push any further.

 _You've been hurt_ , Kylo realized darkly. A dull urge to do him justice had surfaced in his head. _Poor kitten, I would take so good care of you if you let me._

The silence was heavy. They didn't know how to get the conversation going again without bringing up some bad stuff.

Rey was dying to know if he was single. From a professional point of view of course! It would allow her to better understand him.

 _Who do you think you convince?_ the small voice in her head whispered.

No longer holding it, she threw herself into the water: "What if we talk about you? "

" I don’t follow you ? » Kylo replied cautiously. He hopes she doesn't want to talk about her family again!

"Are you dating someone? "

"I thought the topic was closed?" "

“I just reopened it! "

" I see ! » He leaned forward, ready to play again: "Besides you my dear?" He gave her his best flirtatious smile.

"This is not a date" Rey desperately tried to call back - _but it looks more and more like_ ... - "this is a business meeting"

“Seriously? Do we compromise? An intimate meeting? » Kylo offered.

“Intimacy doesn't change anything. The job is the job " _you're lying to yourself_.

She herself found her excuse pathetic and unconvincing.

"I know you're lying" Kylo smiles softly, his gaze devouring her.

"Stop making me soft eyes! Your bad boy manners, your hair, your attitude won't open my bed to you, ok ?! "

She was saved by the waitress who had just arrived with their opaque blue cocktails.

She looked at the glass with disgust: “Yay! A glass filled with leftover paint! "

He chuckled: "You have to drink it to honor your friend!" "

" I don’t understand "

"You are good friends with Rose Tico, aren't you? That’s what my assistant told me. It's Mandalorian alcohol! This is from one of her books "

" Oh ! » She vaguely remembered that there was vodka in it, but the rest ...

"This is the one you drink before a duel! The message is: I may kill you soon, but that doesn't stop me from respecting and _loving_ you. "

Rey noticed how he had particularly insisted on the end of the sentence.

_Rose, I curse you_

She met his playful gaze, seeming to challenge her. Resigned, she clinked glasses with him and gulped the glass down.

At first she didn't feel anything then -

" MY THROAT !!! IT BURNS ! WHAT'S THE HELL ??! »

He laughed out loud when he saw her.

"Little nature" he mocked.

Rey jerked her head up, stung.

_We'll see what we'll see!_

"We take another one! "

"Uh no thanks." He didn't laugh much anymore.

“Waitress! "

_Oh no_

The mood had warmed up considerably. Rey now knew among other things that Kylo loved calligraphy and that the framed works in his office and apartment were his. That he collected Pop figures and that his boxer shorts were always patterned.

Kylo had confirmed that she loved desserts and that she was a fan of karaoke. The bar ends up shutting down as they bicker over which university was better between Yales and Harvard. A little tipsy Rey broke into ranting about the pretentious redhead who had beaten her in the eloquence contest in hier last year of law school and after a few minutes of arguing they realized it was Kylo's colleague.

“He's been making it right since he was in a relationship with Phasma. My assistant. » He added.

"She's a little scary," Rey chuckled softly.

" Quite true ". He looked at his watch, it was near midnight. They had hearing tomorrow.

"At least we'll both be dead in front of the judge tomorrow," Kylo sneered. He really didn't care. It felt good to laugh with this incredible young woman. His bosses were going to yell at him but it was worth it. He had been able to see her incredible smile and her eyes twinkle. And every time she did, he kind of felt the old Ben reappear.

"What's going on between you two? Because I swear she has never-- hey my mouth is weird, it's numb "Rey remarked, feeling her lips nervously.

Kylo couldn't help but look down at her rosy lips. Just to make sure they were pink and the blood was circulating well. Nothing more.

He couldn't help but put his lips softly on hers. So as to check if she had lost touch.

Her lips were all soft. He pulled back a bit and met Rey's wide eyes.

"Did you feel that?"

She nodded shyly, feeling her cheeks flush.

"So it's okay, you're alright" and he kissed her again but more frankly, his hand moving up to her jaw and pressing against her.

Rey was surprised at first, but she quickly cleared her mind. From the moment they met they had looked for each other and they could no longer deny their mutual attractions.

 _Let it go!_ she thought as she returned each kiss. Yes he was hier opponent, and yes it was probably a terrible idea, but for once Rey wanted to stop being the perfect girl and have fun.

His tongue tasted hers, he still tasted the cocktail.

They finally separated, completely out of breath, and Kylo pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Home?" He offered in her ear.

Rey whispered her consent and she heard Kylo call his driver.

"Can we walk?" Rey protested. She didn't want to wait for the car to arrive. She wanted to reach his apartment now.

"Impatient kitten? » Kylo purred into her ear as he started kissing her again. "Mikata is fast".

*And indeed a gleaming Mercedes soon stopped in front of them. Barely inside and the smoked glass partition activated, they began to kiss again, their hands more and more adventurous. Kylo brushed the edges of her hips as Rey began to unbutton the top of his shirt, half sitting on his thighs.

They reached the building in no time at all and Kylo didn't waste a second, slammed her against the elevator wall and began to kiss her delicious neck, drawing out moans of pleasure.

They slammed into the hallway walls trying to reach the door while refusing to pull away from each other.

Once inside Rey paused, oddly she felt shy again. It had been years since she found herself in this situation and the stranger scared her.

Kylo sensed her nervousness and reached out and pulled her gently towards him. He tenderly stroked her face and his thumbs stopped near her mouth, brushing her lips.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too. I've been thinking about you for days ”

She looked up into his gaze and tried to read some lie in it, but she found nothing more than consuming sincerity.

She captured his lips and kissed him fiercely before releasing him and scampering down the hall towards her bedroom while turning her head and looking at him over her shoulder.

Playfully she took off her shoes and pulled her skirt up, revealing her butt. His gaze immediately fell on it and on the thin black lace panties that could be seen.

He was on top of her in two strides, grabbing her beautiful butt and shoving her into her bedroom until she was doubled over on those knees and he was sitting on the bed.

He ran his hand over her butt, admiring how she shivered under his fingers.

"Kylo please," Rey moaned, letting go of any pretense of professionalism. She wiggled her bottom a bit, hoping it would work and he would finally act. She wanted to rub against him again as in the car. She needed pressure, contact.

"Patience kitten" he answered while continuing to caress this skin so soft and to contemplate this bottom so perfect. "I dreamed of this," he whispered huskily as he played with her panties, making her squeals as the fabric entered her deeper.

He released the elastic which clicked on her skin causing her to cry out. He immediately leaned down to kiss where a red mark had just appeared.

He turned her onto her back and began to unbutton her shirt and bra. Her breasts were absolutely perfect. Round, small, covered with freckles. He tilted his head and took one into his mouth, making her cry with pleasure. She began to squirm against him, begging him to continue. He threaded his hand between her thighs and began to stroke her wet slit. Rey was squealing louder and louder and when he started to tickle her clit he felt her tighten under his fingers.

Seeing her cum made the pressure in his pants more and more unbearable. Rey, a little out of breath from her orgasm, reached out for his bulge. He opened his fly and threw his pants away.

Impatient, Rey pulled down his brief (with flowers on them, he hadn't lied about the patterns) and began to stroke his completely hard cock while biting her lip. He was _massive_ and part of her was starting to wonder how _it_ was going to get inside her.

He smirked in front of her head and repositioned her on the bed before starting to kiss her again and move his hand down between her thighs. He pushed the thin, completely soaked cloth to the side, opened his nightstand, and pulled out a condom, which he rolled over his member.

"Ready kitten?" "

_Kitten_

Every time he called her that she got chills in her stomach.

" Please "

Supporting his weight on his forearms, he pushed deep into her in one powerful thrust.

Rey arched up on the bed and gripped his forearms with a moan and Kylo had to restrain himself from not cumming right away.

"God this is better than I imagined! "

Rey moved her hands down to his buttocks and pulled him against her.

"Again" she whispered.

As he kissed her he began to move slowly back and forth.

“Oh Kylo!” Rey shouted.

"You're so tight," he answered between his teeth.

He stood up a bit, grabbed her hips and began to penetrate her quickly, with great, deep thrusts.

Rey was uttering inconsistent little cries every time he reached a special point in her vagina. She pulled him back against her and locked her hands in his hair. She was panting into his neck, trying to curl her hips to accompany his movements.

"I'm going to cum again"

Hearing her moan Kylo accelerated his movements even more, he wanted to see her reach an orgasm when he was inside her.

He put his hand back on her clit and a few seconds later Rey rocked and gave a long hoarse cry that he partially choked as he kissed her.

"Kylooooooooo"

The contractions of her vagina almost made him come in turn but he held on and turned her as delicately as possible and repositioned himself behind her before pushing into her again.

"Oh" It was unlike anything she had known before. Her ex had always been gentle with her, cautious. When they made love it was always sweet and adorable. It was good but it had nothing to do with the passion she was experiencing.

Kylo devoured her. Literally. His kisses were fierce, his hands taking possession of every square inch of her body. And he was penetrating her like never before.

He had drawn her buttocks towards him and Rey let it go, exhausted after two orgasms, her chest glued to the mattress.

His movements became more and more irregular and powerful.

"Can you cum one last time for me kitten?" He asked her huskily.

Already sensitive, Rey felt herself go again when Kylo sank into her one last time and she felt him wince and growl in her neck.

After a few minutes he withdrew, kissed her neck and got out of bed. She heard him stir in the bathroom. She stretched a little, she would probably have aches tomorrow but right now she didn't care, she was bathing in an ocean of bliss.

She pulled off her skirt that had found itself curled between them and sent him waltzing into the bedroom.

She felt Kylo get into bed and pull her against his chest. It was warm and comfortable. He buried his mouth in her hair and whispered a "Goodnight kitten" and Rey, sated, closed her eyes.

**_Rose's writing notebook_ **

_Everything smiled on the promising lawyer June Rider: a lovely mother, awesome friends and an exciting job where she would soon be promoted to a higher position. But one day a grain of sand disrupts this well-oiled mechanism: the talented lawyer Bill Carlson returns to New York after years of absence. He is known to have no qualms. One day during an affair their paths cross. Almost immediately an alchemy is established between them. Determined not to be moved by his bad boy looks June will seek to find out more about him to find his weak point. While looking in his past she realizes that this man is hiding a secret. Who is this ghost, brilliant lawyer who is not on any register? What is the dark character hiding? But more than anything that worries June is Bill's connection with someone from her own past. Past that she buried years before._

_What if the truth is worse than the lie?_


End file.
